Rhys
by angel-with-a-phaser
Summary: We know how Addie's story goes in The Two Princesses of Bamarre. Now it's time for Rhys to tell his story. My first FanFic, so please be nice :D
1. Chapter 1

The wind whisked at my face as I flew over the many farms surrounding the Bamarre kingdom. It was here that I have been sent to live in the castle of King Lionel. As an apprentice sorcerer, I am to live 200 years amongst Kings—serving them by controlling weather and so on—and being almost 80 years old; this is not my first time. The last king I served was named King Charles II. He was kind, courteous, and brave. I had enjoyed serving him during the remainder of his life. This new King Lionel, however, I haven't heard many good things about; only that he was a coward. I've heard that Bamarre is full of cowards, so I suppose it is only fitting that their king should be. Needless to say, I was not very excited to live here.

The farms soon turned into small villages. Off in the distance, I could see high towers stretching up towards the sky. So there it is. Bamarre castle. _You're going to be living here for a while, Rhys, _I told myself, _its best just to get used to it now._ I sighed as I descended towards the gates. The guard standing there seemed surprised to see me drop out of nowhere.

"The new sorcerer, I assume?" He asked in bored manner.

"Yes," I replied, offering him one of my bows. He opened the gates and said that someone was waiting for me inside. Since I was now around humans, I was supposed to be walking on the ground. However, that always feels so unnatural to me, and I hated it. Instead, I moved my legs as if I were walking; only my feet were just barely above the ground. My teacher, Orne, had chastised me about that many times, but I couldn't help it.

The castle was made of different shades of gray, giving it a gloomy sort of feeling. The inside was no better than the exterior. I have never liked such drab colors. I looked down at my brightly colored clothes and sighed. I guess I won't be fitting in very much.

I had entered into a sort of grand hallway. A woman was standing to the side as I walked in. By the way she was dressed I assumed she was a servant.

"You must be the King's new sorcerer, "she said while smiling.

"Rhys," I corrected her as I bowed. She smiled and curtsied.

"Welcome to Bamarre. The King is busy with his advisors at the present, but I have been instructed to give you a tour of the castle, as well as show you to your chambers. Follow me, if you please." And saying so, she walked towards one of the doors to the right. As we walked, she introduced herself as Marie, one of the head servants. Marie showed me all around the castle; the dining hall, the library, and so on. As we continued, I began to form a map in my head, so I would not get lost later on. I looked at the decorations adorning the gray walls. They were mostly embroideries, some of the best I have ever seen. They depicted many different scenes from Drualt—the epic poems of Bamarre's greatest hero. I've always loved to read these poems, so I was able to pick out each of the stories. There were also many paintings, but there seemed, however, to be little—if not any—of a feminine touch to these decorations. I wondered if there was a queen. I asked Marie.

"There used to be," she explained, "Her name was Daria. She died of the Gray Death about 10 years ago, a couple years before I began serving here." I had forgotten all about the Gray Death—the plague that has been haunting Bamarre for many years. It has been killing many Bamarrians each year, along with the help of the many monsters that still attacked. Bamarre, the land of cowards, could do nothing but hope that they will not be taken by either.

"Before she died," continued Marie, "She left behind two daughters."

"Is that them, there?" I asked. We were walking up a winding staircase to, I assumed, my chamber. We had just walked past a small window that looked out towards a medium sized yard where two girls were.

"Yes, that is Princess Meryl and Princess Adelina."

"Which one is which?"

"Princess Meryl is the blonde one, there." She pointed to a short, blonde haired girl who was pretending to fight with a wooden training sword. She was very graceful in her movements. The other princess, Adelina, was sitting on the grass a few yards away. She seemed to be drawing in a notepad she had on her lap. Her long, curly, brown hair fell gently past her shoulders, blocking her face from my view.

As we continued walking up the steps, I asked to hear more about the princesses. Marie said that Princess Meryl was considered brave. Her goal in life was to fight the monsters of Bamarre. She is only 13 years old at the moment. I thought back to when I was 13 years old and felt a pang of jealousy. I remembered how little I had known then. I have always been so jealous of how quickly humans grow and learn. I asked about Princess Adelina.

"Princess Addie is a lot like her father, in a way. She's shy and afraid of nearly everything. But she is also sweet, like her mother was. She is known for her beautiful artwork, which you can see all along the halls." Marie gestured towards the embroideries I had noticed. "She is only 12 years old. Here we are," she added as we came to a door in a smaller hallway, "You're chamber. Now I must leave you. The King says that he will send for you later this evening. If you need anything at all, please do not hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," I replied, smiling, "You have been very kind." I bowed. She curtsied, and then turned to leave me. My new chamber was medium sized, about the same as my old one. It seemed it bit brighter than the rest of the castle, to which I was thankful for. The lightly colored rug and the sun pouring in from the window really helped the cause. I heard the sound of laughter coming in from the latter, and I flew over to see who it was. My view was facing the west, which is where the small yard with the princesses was. They were both standing, facing each other. Princess Meryl had given Princess Addie a wooden sword and was trying to get her to fight with it. Princess Meryl laughed at the expression on Princess Addie's face, and I found myself laughing as well. She looked so uncertain holding the sword, but she tried for her sister's sake. Now that I could see their faces well, I found them both very beautiful. Princess Addie, however, I found to be more beautiful than her older sister. I couldn't explain why, I just found more pleasure in looking at her face. After a while, Princess Meryl laughed, embraced her sister, and then took the sword back. As I saw her arms wrap around her little sister—though Princess Addie was much taller than Princess Meryl, so she wouldn't exactly be her "little" sister—I involuntarily thought about what it would be like for my arms to be around Princess Addie. Although she seemed quite tall for her age, sorcerers are much taller than humans. I imagined the way she would wrap her long arms around my waist in response. How her head would rest against my chest, just underneath my sorcerer's flame—the spark of fire in me that keeps me alive. The way that I would bury my face into her soft brown hair…

Wait. What on earth was I thinking about? I was angry at myself for letting my imagination run wild. Orne has warned me about these things, about how being attached to someone like that is very dangerous and I would lose my focus as an apprentice. Besides, I have no right to think of her in that way. She's the daughter of the King that I serve. I resolved to think of her no more.

I turned to the window again to close it. Before doing so, I allowed myself one last look. She was standing next to her sister, smiling, her eyes sparkling and hair blowing gently in the breeze. I felt my face grow hot as she looked in my general direction. I slammed the window shut. Walking towards the large, unnecessary bed (seeing as I am incapable of sleep), I began to unpack my bags, thinking of other things. As I walked past a mirror on the wall, I saw that my face was still red, and I didn't know why.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: For the record, the words and minor characters are mine. The major characters, basic plot, and poetry excerpts all belong to the wonderful author, Gail Carson Levine.**

On my first night in Bamarre I finally met King Lionel. He was everything I expected him to be. He never did think of introducing me to his daughters. Not that I needed to meet them. After making up my mind earlier in the day to never think about Princess Addie, I didn't see any reason why I should even speak to them while I live here.

I did, however, meet some of the others serving in the castle. There were so many people staffed in the castle that I couldn't remember all of them. I was, however, able to remember some of those that I saw more often. The first was an elf named Milton. He, and many other elves, worked as nurses in the castle. I found him very nice and a great companion to talk to. He made living in the castle seem a bit less lonely. He also introduced me to many other people, such as Bella. She worked as a governess to the two princesses. Bella, it seems, didn't really like me. Or maybe she doesn't like sorcerers in general. When Milton introduced us, she curtsied stiffly, mumbled a brief hello, and then walked away. Milton had laughed at my expression, saying that Bella was like that sometimes.

I began to enjoy living in the castle a bit more, as long as I had something to occupy my mind. During the day I was able to talk to Milton, perform simple magic tricks for King Lionel, and so on. Nighttime was a different story. If I didn't have a duty to perform at night, which was usually the case, I would sit in my chamber until the sun rose. This was a dangerous time for me. I began to think more and more of Princess Addie. Has she heard anything about me? Does she know my name? Does she want to meet me? Did she dream of me as much as I thought of her?

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I searched through my bookshelf on the wall for my copy of Drualt. I would open to a random page and read from there. Anything that could distract my mind from her will be welcome.

"_Drualt took Freya's warm hand,_

_Her strong hand,_

_Her sword hand,_

_And pressed it to his lips,_

_Pressed it to his heart._

'_Come with me,' he said._

'_Come with me to battle,_

_My love. Tarry at my side._

_Stay with me_

_When battle is done._

_Tarry at my side._

_Laugh with me,_

_And walk with me_

_The long, long way._

_Tarry with me,_

_My love, at my side.' "_

I slammed the book shut. Obviously this wasn't going to work. I tried to think of a better way to get Princess Addie out of my mind. As I thought, I remembered a story I heard about a little boy who loved to eat sweet things, and nothing else. So finally, his mother only gave him sweet things to eat. After a while he grew sick and begged for vegetables and bread. That's what I would do. I would think about her to my heart's content, until I get it all out of my mind forever.

I spent the next few hours thinking of nothing but her, of Addie. As long as I'm being ridiculous, I might as well call her informally. I thought of the way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight the first time I saw her. I thought of the way her cheeks glowed red when we saw each other a few days before and she had hastily looked away. I thought of the way she smiled at her sister, her lips curving in a pleasing way.

Soon I found my thoughts spinning, beginning to think of more dangerous topics. Before I could stop them I thought, _Might as well. I'm trying to get it out of my system, anyways._ So I imagined the way her lips would feel against mine. How she would whisper my name, and I hers. How my hands would be around her small waist, holding her closer to me…

Enough. I couldn't take it anymore. But I had done it, nonetheless. I would no longer think of her. Thinking of Addie in these ways made my stomach hurt in a weird, uncomfortable way…and yet not uncomfortable.

I groaned and slammed my face into one of the many pillows on the large bed. I lay there, unthinking, until I finally felt the warmth of the sun rising from the mountains in the distance. I heard the sound of people walking through the hallways, opening and shutting doors. It was most likely the servants beginning their chores. Maybe Milton was awake and I could speak with him. Was Addie awake...? _Stop it Rhys, _I told myself, _Remember why you did what you did last night. No more thinking about her. She is Princess Adelina to you, and nothing else._ I would find Milton, then, to distract me. I rose out of bed and quickly changed my clothes. After putting away my copy of Drualt, which I had thrown to the ground in my frustration, I left my chamber, happy to finally have something to do.


	3. Chapter 3

I, at first, wasn't able to find Milton. I walked over to the apothecary so that I might inquire after him.

"He's tending to Trina at the moment," answered one of the elves that I asked.

"Who is Trina?"

"She is a chambermaid for Princess Addie. She seems to have the Gray Death, and Milton is helping her at the moment. I'm sure he should return momentarily."

I had jumped slightly when the elf mentioned Addie—_Princess Addie,_ I reminded myself—and I instantly regretted what I did last night. The exercise clearly hadn't worked. If anything, it made matters worse. I hoped Milton would return soon. I needed something to distract me.

"Good morning, Rhys. It's nice to see you." I turned and saw Milton walking towards me.

"Good morning, Milton. How is your patient doing?"

"She hasn't any signs of weakness at the present. She has enough energy to be as stubborn as usual." He laughed in his quite way. The Gray Death had three stages: weakness, slumber, and fever. The fever would always result in death. Sometimes it took a while for the first stage to take effect.

"I've been sent to fetch more comfortable pillows for her," Milton continued, "I believe the princesses are still in there keeping her company."

"The princesses?" My heart sped up. "Would you mind if I accompany you back?" I asked before I knew what I was doing.

"Of course not! I would be happy for you to return with me. You haven't met Addie and Meryl yet, am I correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." I had been at the castle for a week now. I'd seen the princesses every now and then, exchanged a smile and so on, but we were never properly introduced.

Milton fetched some new pillows and soon we were off. I told myself over and over that I was only going to inquire after Trina. Sorcerers never get sick, so I thought that it must be horrible being ill. If I happened to see Princess Addie, then I would use that moment to prove to myself that she is not worth my infatuations. Then, at last, I will be at peace.

I was calm the whole way there. When we reached the door, however, my heart began to speed up again. I ignored that and walked in the room as confidently as I could.

Trina was lying in bed, an annoyed look in her eyes. Sitting at her side was Princess Addie. She looked up when we entered, blushing when she saw me. She hastily jumped to her feet, causing the chair to fall beneath her. Longing to be nearer to her, I hurried to pick it up. Remembering that she was royalty, I bowed before looking up at her face again. Her blush deepened in a very pleasing way as she curtsied, keeping her eyes away from mine. I suddenly remembered my reason for coming here. I turned to Trina. She was now leaning back on the new pillows Milton had brought.

"Mistress Trina, I am very sorry that you're feeling ill. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make you more comfortable," I said, trying to be helpful.

"I don't want any magic potions, begging your pardon, sir," she said wearily. I bowed and smiled. Usually doing so helps people feel more at ease and helps them to trust more.

"No magic potions. I promise." From the corner of my eye I saw Princess Addie relax. Was she afraid of me, of the powers that I had? I was saddened by that and resolved to prove myself trustworthy.

"These pillows are hard, too," Trina complained, her expression reminding me of a cranky child. I thought I could use this opportunity to show Princess Addie that I used my magic for good.

"Perhaps I can improve on them," I turned to face Milton, "May I try?"

"Go ahead." Trina was suddenly alarmed.

"I don't want a magic pillow that will explode or fly me away in the middle of the night" I was surprised. I'd never even thought of something like that. What did she think me capable of?

"I would never give anyone such a pillow," I promised her. Reaching into my pouch I pulled out my baton. Pointing it the sky, I used my very basic knowledge of magic to bring a piece of a cloud down from the sky and into the room. Trina was still afraid.

"Don't let it hurt me!" I ignored her as I shaped the cloud into a pillow. Milton stood up to see the pillow a bit better, Trina peeked through her fingers covering her eyes, and even Princess Addie was smiling. Feeling more confident I said,

"Sleep is always sweet when your pillow is a cloud." Not that I would know. "Lean forward," I instructed her as I walked towards her bedside.

"You're sure it's safe?"

"Perfectly safe," I replied, a little irked that she still didn't trust me. She did as I said and I placed the pillow behind her. "There, now lean back."

"I'll go right through it!" she protested while glaring at me. Her glare disappeared, however when she placed her weight on the pillow. "It _is_ a trifle better," she admitted. I felt a bit smug at that.

"Why look at that!" Milton exclaimed, chuckling.

"The pillow won't rain, will it?" laughed Princess Addie. My heart leaped as I noted that this was the first time she had ever spoken to me.

I laughed too, "Rain! I never thought of that. Pillow rain." I continued to laugh as I said, "It won't rain, and Trina's dreams will be lovely."

In response, Trina relaxed deeper into the cloud. "I think I'll take a nap now."

"Trina should struggle against the Gray Death, shouldn't she?" Princess Addie urgently asked Milton.

"It can't hurt her to try, but she should sleep now. She won't get much rest tomorrow," Milton replied. He then went on to explain that Trina was to return to her home in the morning. He afterward asked Trina to consider Princess Addie's solution to the Gray Death. Trina nodded, but I could tell Princess Addie wasn't satisfied. Sighing, she left the room.

I should have just walked away. I had finally met her, and now we could continue on with our lives as mutual strangers. If I were smart, I would have just went the other direction and never speak to her again. I was not very smart.

I quickly went to the door, catching it before it had a chance to close behind Princess Addie, and followed her out.


	4. Chapter 4

****This one is a bit shorter, but hopefully you'll like it :) ****

Why do I do this to myself? As I walked down the corridor after her, I tried to force myself to turn around. I could just walk back to my chamber and—but it's already too late. She must have heard me because she turned towards me. I scrambled in my head for something to say.

"Your Highness, I see your beautiful embroidery everywhere I look in the castle. I'm so happy to finally meet the artist." She blushed as I said this. The color added to her cheeks made my own face feel hot.

"Thank you," she said quietly, keeping her face down, "They're not very good."

"But they're _very_ good!" My main goal was to put the blush back onto her face. She didn't let me down. Soon, an even darker shade rose to her cheeks, making my heart beat faster. She didn't say anything in response. Instead, she kept her face down, avoiding my gaze.

"Making cloud pillows is one of the first lessons a sorcerer learns," I said, hoping that it would get her to talk. I saw her bite her lip, as if keeping in something she wanted to say. Encouraged, I tried again.

"I'm sorry about your chambermaid," I then went on to explain to her that sorcerers never get sick, thus making the thought of something injuring you on the inside such a tragic thing to me. I've always pitied the humans and their short lives.

"Er…that's interesting," she stammered. We had reached a stairwell and I began to descend with her. I had no idea where we were going, but I knew that I was not quite ready to leave her. I tried to keep the conversation going, talking about how different we are from other creatures. As I glanced behind me, I saw a strange look on her face. Perhaps all of this talk of the Gray Death was beginning to worry her. I asked her if she was afraid of it. She shook her head in response.

"You're brave, Princess Addie," I replied, smiling. She looked surprised at this. But honestly, how could she be surprised? If I were so vulnerable, I would be afraid as well.

"Do you think…" she began, interrupting my musings. She hesitated, probably deciding whether or not to continue. But then she resumed her question hastily, "Could you rid the castle of spiders?"

I halted in place, surprised by where her thoughts were. Could I do that? I thought back to all of the books in my chamber, filled with spells. I'm pretty sure I saw one in there about spiders. It couldn't be any harder than getting rid of mice. I nodded.

"Certainly I can. I'll do it tonight. Ugly little beasts, aren't they?" She smiled in response. This was no longer the shy smile I had received before, but one that lit up her entire face. It took everything in me to turn around and continue walking down the stairs. I needed to get away from her soon.

"Thank you," I heard her whisper.

"You're welcome." Soon we fell into silence. I thought of something else to say.

"In sorcerers' years I'm a bit older than you are, but not a great deal older. I'm seventy-eight. If I were human, I'd be just about seventeen." She didn't respond. I tried again. "I envy human children. You learn everything you need to know at such a young age, whereas sorcerers learn very slowly. Sure, we can talk and fly when we are born, but everything else comes so gradually. It's hard to endure at times."

We had now reached the bottom of the stairs. Now is when I can make my escape. I needed to get away for a while to clear my head.

"I must leave you now. I look forward to speaking with you again" _Although I'm sure you aren't, _I added in my head. She must think I'm crazy with all of my rambling. Perhaps I am. After all, I was attracted to a 12 year old princess. That has to say something about my sanity! Maybe I'm just too much of a romantic. I'm always looking for love, and when the first sign of attraction comes, I pounce on it. I need to reign myself in. I came here to serve King Lionel, not flirt with his daughters.

Although I did make a promise to one of his daughters, I remembered. Flying back to my chamber, I looked through all of my old books. After a few minutes, I found the spell I was looking for. Grabbing my wand from my pouch, I repeated the instructions. A spider that I saw crawling on my window soon vanished. I smiled. Addie can now be at ease.

_Princess_ Addie! I forced myself to put her out of my mind, to think of her as nothing but a friend—if I'm still lucky enough to have her friendship. This infatuation will only cause me more pain. She will grow up into a beautiful young woman, and she will marry a handsome prince and live in a castle far away. And I will retire to my citadel and never see her again. The best thing I could do for myself, and for her, is to force her out of my heart forever.

During the next few weeks, I would see her every now and then; when I wasn't being sent off by King Lionel to help out in his kingdom. Whenever we ran into each other, I would politely smile and talk to her, sharing stories that I thought would interest her. I never sought her out like I did on the day we first officially met. I made sure that she didn't have a clue of my affection. However, every now and then I would slip up and show off. I saw her watching me from her window as I talked to her father. He was sending me off to a distant farm who had just been hit by a hard storm. I was to help clear the trees that had fallen.

As he talked, I felt her gaze on me the whole time. King Lionel dismissed me, and I flew off backwards, showing off. Hopefully it had amused her for a minute.

Besides these minor slips, I kept myself away from her as much as possible, while also being polite. I replaced my thoughts of her with thoughts of improving my magic. I congratulated myself on my control.

Four years later, however, things began to change.

****Thanks for reading! More chapters soon**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Rhys!"

I looked up from my book of spells that my teacher, Orne, had recently given me. King Lionel was walking toward me. I closed the book and bowed.

"Yes, Sire?"

"The plans for the construction of the new wing have been finalized. I will need you there with the workers to help out." I bowed in response, and he walked away. These were the only sort of conversations we ever had. I bow, he instructs, I bow, he walks away. Another reason why I admired King Charles II was that you always forgot he was a king. He was always so sociable, even with me, his servant. I sighed, and put away the volume on the table. Leaving the library, I went in search of the King's advisers to discuss the construction.

A week later, we finally began working. I was needed to straighten the bricks and keep the wall from falling and killing the workers. I admit, it was hard work, being so inexperienced. Orne can lift boulders and throw them a great distance, and I can barely keep a wall from falling over.

Although, of late I noticed my magic has been improving. Ever since I forced Princess Addie out of my heart four years ago, I have been able to concentrate a lot harder on my studies. Orne has been pleased with my work. I never told him about my silly infatuation with Princess Addie. I knew he wouldn't be happy with the news. He strongly opposes any sort of love, unless it's a love of studying. Here, I differentiate from him, although I've never argued.

As we worked, I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I could never turn around and look, because I feared that being distracted could cause me to slip and, in the end, hurt or kill someone. One day, however, as the workers were resting, I turned and scanned the windows that faced the construction. Three windows up, I saw Princess Addie sitting in her favorite chair with her latest embroidery resting on her lap. Did she sit there every day? Of course not, why would she?

As I pondered this, I began to notice a difference in her. Perhaps it was the way she looked in the fading light as the sun set behind the distant mountains. No longer an awkward little girl, she had transformed over the years into a beautiful young woman. My racing heart reminded me of that embarrassing time when I first knew her, and I yelled at myself in my head for letting my guard down. She looked my way and I blushed, embarrassed that she had caught me looking. I waved and quickly looked away.

Over the next few days I mused over my reaction. Many years ago I had stomped on any hopes I had regarding her, crushing the very life out of it. Now, after one glance, it came back in full force. I didn't understand. I had tried so hard to avoid her over the years; I thought it would have faded away.

Then, a thought occurred to me. I have been avoiding her for _years._ Have I really sunk so low that I would be rude to a dear friend, just so that I could spare myself of a few moments of embarrassment? I felt horrible that I had allowed myself to be so selfish. I decided that something needed to be done. I needed to revive our friendship. And not only that between Princess Addie and I, but with Princess Meryl as well. I've never had a chance to get to know the eldest princess, nor even their governess, Bella.

I smiled as I thought of what I might do. I would give them a gift! That should help mend our relationship. A gift for the princesses would be easy, I already had it planned. But Bella? I thought, then, I thought of something that a friend of mine from the citadel had given me. A dragon's scale. I never really had a use for it; I just thought it looked pretty. Perhaps Bella will enjoy it.

Now, all I had to do was find a way to give it to them. I spent the next few days observing, trying to decipher where they went the most often. The answer was in the garden. They always walked through it during their morning walk. One morning, I flew over to the garden and sat on the bench, waiting. As I waited, I admired the many smells that surrounded me. No wonder they walked through here the most often. Suddenly, I heard footsteps, and I sprang up, being careful to conceal the gifts.

There in front of me stood the princesses and their governess, Bella. Bella had jumped when I rose, her eyes showing distrust. I suddenly felt again the regret of letting us grow distant over the years.

"Princesses, Mistress Bella," I bowed. "I have gifts for you, if I may." The three looked surprised at this. Princess Addie blushed slightly and I smiled. I grabbed the silver scabbard and sword I had found at the citadel and knelt to present it to Princess Meryl. "I believe you like to fence, Your Highness."

She gasped, slowly taking the sword and drawing it from its scabbard. "It's beautiful! Isn't it splendid?" She showed it to Princess Addie. I was confused when I saw her reaction. Princess Addie's face had gone from surprise to worry to…almost anger. Princess Meryl, however, knew the problem. Touching her shoulder she said, "Stop worrying, Addie."

Princess Meryl then began fighting a rosebush with her newly dubbed sword, Bloodbiter. As she fought, I watched Princess Addie's face. She was smiling slightly, happy that her sister was happy.

"I've longed for a sword but…How did you know?" She asked me. I smiled. Everyone in the country knew that she longed to fight, to be strong, courageous, a hero.

"You've been seen practicing with a wooden training sword," I explained.

"Thank you! I'll use it well," she promised. I again saw a change in Princess Addie's expression. This time, it was pure worry. Then it hit me. She didn't want her sister to be a hero. She wanted her home, where she is safe.

Suddenly I remembered that I had not finished my mission. "I have something for you too, Mistress Bella," I said as I reached into my pouch for the dragon scale.

"I can't accept a…" she began hastily. But soon, her voice faded away as she saw what I held in my hands. The princesses, too, were amazed and came closer to see. "Is it…?" she began. Her voice faded off again, so I helped her.

"Yes. It's the scale from a dragon's tail. Take care," I warned, as she reached for it," The tip is very sharp."

"Did you slay the dragon?" Meryl asked at the same time Bella said, "Thank you, Rhys."

I bowed in response to Bella. To Meryl, I said, "No, I didn't slay the dragon. The scale comes from our sorcerers' citadel where there are many wondrous things."

Princess Addie inched her way forward. "Can I touch it?" she asked. Bella held it out to her, and she carefully stroked her fingers along the top.

Meryl asked me if it had any powers. I explained to her that it is versatile, used in homes to rid mice, to warm yourself, even to give flavor to your broth. As I explained, Bella carefully put the scale away.

"And the best part," Meryl exclaimed as I finished, "is that the dragon who owned the scale is dead. That's the very best part." She then began thrusting her sword as she walked back to the castle. We began to follow, Bella chasing after her, warning her to be cautious. I was grateful for this private moment with Princess Addie.

"I have a gift for you, too, Princess Addie." She shook her head and blushed as I reached into my pocket. The small little ball in my hand was something that I had found a few months ago. I thought it would be the perfect gift for her. As I showed her the little wooden ball, a confused look spread across her face. I smiled. "This is more than it seems," I explained as I opened it. Yards of blue fabric came pouring out and her eyes grew wider. "And there," I pointed to a needle protruding from the cloth.

I smiled at her reaction. When she looked up at me, eyes full of emotions she couldn't express, I felt my heart race. In that moment, her happiness caused me to feel happier than I've ever been in my entire life.

I wound the cloth back into the ball and handed it to her, all the while never looking away from her. I couldn't pull myself away from those beautiful eyes, even if I tried.

Her smile spread wider, lighting up her entire face, dazzling me. "Thank you," she said softly, "I'll try to add to its beauty." Then, unexpectedly, she reached up and placed her warm little hand on my cheek. Heat shot through me, emanating from the spot she placed her hand. As soon as she realized what she did, she quickly withdrew it. But it was too late. My heart was racing the second she reached out to me. I tried hard to not let it show, to keep the idea of attraction away from her. Still, though, I could not withdraw my eyes from hers. I could tell she was trying hard to look away, but was frozen, as was I.

"Come, Addie!" We heard Bella yell from a distance. I hadn't realized that we had stopped walking. The sudden interruption allowed Princess Addie to finally look away, and I reluctantly did, as well.

"I must go," she said quickly, and then ran. She rounded the corner with her sister and Bella, and was soon gone, leaving me standing in the garden, my cheek still burning.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day I spent in confusion. I was confused about so many things: why Princess Addie suddenly touched my face, why my cheek burned where she touched it….why my heart, even now, is still beating fast. I thought of the previous events, running them threw my head over and over, pausing slightly at the memory of her eyes, how they shined when she smiled at me.

The sound of the king's advisers entering the room had broken me from my reverie, and I chastised myself for, once again, letting my guard down. I forced myself to think of images of her and a handsome prince, side by side. It was surprisingly painful, but effective nonetheless. Pushing her from my thoughts altogether, I sat down to discuss the latest business with the advisers.

For the rest of the afternoon, I was able to keep Princess Addie out of my thoughts. I concentrated even harder on my magic, running spells in my head over and over. Orne would be proud. Soon I would need to travel to the citadel to speak with him. Perhaps by then he will see much improvement. I hoped he would be able to teach me some more spells, if I prove to him that I am trying hard.

"Rhys?"

I snapped out of my reverie and looked up to see Princess Meryl. I was confused; she had never sought me out before. I stood up and bowed.

"Yes, Princess Meryl? Is something wrong?"

She smiled. "Not at all, Rhys. Addie, Bella and I were wondering if you would meet with us at the end of the week. We have something we need to discuss with you."

Puzzled, I said, "Of course, it would be an honor." I bowed. "When shall we meet?"

We agreed to meeting on Thursday, three days from now. I bowed once again, and she left the banquet hall smiling, leaving me in the room, confused as usual.

The next day, I was sent by King Lionel to a village far off, on the eastern side of Bamarre. They had been in a drought for some time, and I was needed to bring rain so that they're crops might grow. Afterwards, I was sent to the southwester portion to help clear a village after an ogre attack. I finally returned to Bamarre castle late on Wednesday night. While I was away, I had nearly forgotten about my meeting with the princesses and Bella. Now that I was home, I was reminded and felt confused all over again. I was also a little bit excited. I felt that we would be able to get to know each other a little better. I really wanted us all to be good friends.

Early Thursday morning, I glanced out my window and saw Princess Meryl and Princess Addie walking towards the stables. As I watched, I noticed something very familiar in the way Princess Meryl walked. It wasn't her usual stride. I'd seen someone like that, but where….?

Then it struck me. Over the years that I had been living in Bamarre, going out and serving in many villages, I had seen hundreds walk just the same, just before they collapsed onto beds, too weak to rise. The Gray Death.

It couldn't be. Princess Meryl couldn't have the Gray Death! Perhaps I was imagining things. Changing into new clothes for the day, I walked out of my chamber towards the garden where I had last spoken to the princesses and Bella. On my way, I passed the apothecary. Two elf nurses I didn't know very well, as well as Milton, were speaking to each other. I heard Princess Meryl's name, and stopped.

"Milton, may I speak to you?" I asked. Milton walked over to me, his eyes the saddest I'd ever seen.

"Milton," I began, "I have seen hundreds of people sick with the Gray Death, but you have more experience. I was wondering if you knew…about Princess Meryl…is she…?" I couldn't continue. Milton simply nodded, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Milton." I continued walking towards the garden. All the while I thought of Princess Meryl. How could fate be so cruel as to kill one of the bravest people in this country? And Princess Addie would suffer greatly when she is gone, I thought with a stabbing feeling in my heart.

I continued to think this over as I sat on the bench, waiting. I didn't need to wait long. As soon as I saw them, obviously happy, I pushed away my sadness.

I ran over to them, smiling, and bowed. "Princesses, Mistress Bella, I'm so—"

"We have gifts for you, Rhys." Princess Meryl said.

Gifts? I didn't think that, after I gave them gifts, that they would feel obligated to as well.

"I want no—"I began, but Princess Meryl interrupted again.

"There may be a law against refusing a royal gift."

Of course I wouldn't _refuse_! I simply wanted to say that I didn't want them to feel like they needed to give me one.

"I wasn't…" I tried again, but Princess Meryl raised an eyebrow. _Oh, never mind! _I thought. "I shall be honored to accept your gifts."

Princess Meryl smiled and told Bella to go first. She stiffly handed me her gift, a doily.

"It's so intricate." I said. She smiled and I was glad that I was able to earn a little more trust from her. I know that she has never trusted sorcerers, and I was happy to find that we are closer to becoming friends. "I will treasure it, Mistress Bella."

I looked toward Princess Addie and found her holding a cushion out in front of her, eyes avoiding my face, blushing as usual. "I hope you like it," she whispered.

I examined the cushion and was shocked at what I saw. It was her own embroidery, and it was perhaps one of the best I'd ever seen!

"It's a scene from _Drualt_, isn't it?" I asked her, "He's so much smaller than the ogres, yet I can see he's going to vanquish them. It's his posture, his confidence….How did you manage that?"

She shrugged, modest as always.

"And that ogre's expression!" I continued, laughing, "Stupid and angry and sly all at once. You're a sorcerer with thread, Princess Addie!"

"It _is _magic," Princess Meryl agreed.

"Her Highness is an accomplished needlewoman," Bella said. Princess Addie blushed at the attention.

"It's Meryl's turn," she said shyly.

"Not here," Princess Meryl replied, "Let's go to the old courtyard." As we walked, as spoke over her shoulder, "I'm going to declaim for you. I'm very good at it."

"She's wonderful," Princess Addie agreed. I had heard rumors of Princess Meryl's skill, and I was eager to hear for myself. When we entered the courtyard, I motioned for Bella and Princess Addie to sit on the bench, and I stood next to Princess Addie. Despite my close proximity with her, I tried hard to pay attention to Princess Meryl. She was declaiming an excerpt from _Drualt._ The poem told of the hero fighting the ancient dragon, Yune. He had a close battle with the monster, but had the advantage when he hid himself in the dragon's hoard. Her delivery was astounding. I had never seen her equal.

She continued,

"_She lifted Drualt._

_And on that upward journey_

_To his doom,_

_Drualt thrust Gore-gouger_

_Into Yune's soft flesh_

_And plunged—"_

Princess Meryl staggered and held her sides, taking deep breaths. I suddenly remembered her illness, and I felt again the grief of earlier this morning. I took a step towards her, thinking to offer assistance. She resisted, saying she was fine, and continued.

"…_plunged Arkule's long_

_And ancient sword_

_Into Yune's stony heart."_

Princess Meryl curtsied, almost falling over in the process. I applauded wildly, praising her.

"Thank you," she smiled, sinking onto the bench. She looked so exhausted.

Bella suggested that she rests in her room. Princess Meryl rejected, insisting that she had enough energy. But she didn't, I observed. She looked so limp on the bench. Princess Addie looked worried. I thought of a way to distract them.

"Now it's my turn to entertain." Orne would be displeased with my plan, but I needed to do _something _to cheer them up. "Apprentices aren't supposed to, but I can't resist."

I called down a few clouds, but somehow got the spell mixed up. We were soon engulfed in a thick fog.

"No, no." I murmured. I whisked the fog away, keeping a little cloud with me. Tapping on my baton, I made a roll of thunder come from the cloud, allowing it a little rhythm.

Raising the baton again, I called another little cloud down and had wind come against it, matching the rhythm of the thunder-cloud.

Returning to the first cloud, I made rain fall lightly, adding the melody to my song. I heard the Princesses laugh and I even saw Bella smiling. I was glad that I had found something to distract them. But I wasn't finished yet. I began to sing in time to the clouds, changing my voice to add to the silliness. The lyrics involved thanking the Princesses and Bella for their gifts, and for being my new friends.

With a wave of my wand, the music came to a crescendo, and then vanished into the sky. I bowed.

The three women applauded and Princess Addie said, "That was enchanting, wasn't it, Meryl?"

Princess Meryl nodded, and then stood. "I'm tired. Bella, I'd like to—"

"Excuse us Rhys. She must be getting a cold. Rest will be the cure." I was once again saddened by the news I had received earlier. Princess Meryl thanked me for the entertainment, and the three began to leave. They would return to the castle, and would learn of Princess Meryl's doom. I felt like I needed to be there, to comfort Princess Addie. And to do that, I knew that I had to tell her myself.

"Wait, Princess Addie. Can you stay a moment longer?" She nodded and walked back to me, her face red. She waited as I watched the two women round the corner and vanish out of sight. I thought of an easy way to say it, but couldn't think of anything. I would give anything to keep her from this pain, but I didn't know how it could be accomplished. I faced her reluctantly.

"Some of you die so young," I began. I couldn't do it. I couldn't look at her. Instead, I glanced up at the sky, "I talked about it with Orne, my teacher, but he only said, 'They live briefly. That is their lot.'" I shook my head, bitterly remembering that conversation. "He has no sympathy. Your sister…" Say it, Rhys. Just say it. "Oh, Princess Addie, I hate to say—"

"What?" She asked, worry clear in her voice. Then, raising her voice even louder, "What?"

"It began today. She didn't have it yesterday. It happens that way," I explained, "Princess Meryl….has the Gray Death."

There. I said it. I watched Princess Addie's expression carefully. She surprised me by laughing.

"Meryl? This morning she ran from her chamber to the stable, and then we rode for an hour."

"I've seen it too often. I lived in a village…"

"It's impossible. You don't know her. Meryl is the last person who'd get it. She's too strong; she'd _refuse _to get it." She began to yell again, "And how would you know? You're not an elf, you're not even—"

"I've seen hundreds sick with it," I explained gently. I've also seen hundreds of people who found out their loved one is sick. Denial always came before depression. I took her hands, seeking to comfort her. She pulled away angrily.

"She isn't sick! You'll see." And she ran off. I knew what would happen when she arrived. Milton would confirm what I said, and she would be in pain. I've seen it all too often. I just wish with all my heart that Addie did not have to go through it. I prayed that I had just imagined my meeting with Milton, that Princess Meryl simply had a cold.

But I knew that wasn't true. Princess Meryl, the beautiful, strong young woman who declaimed for me today, will die within a few weeks. And Addie will lose the one person in the world whom she loves the most.

I began to feel tears swimming in my eyes, but I pushed them back when I was approached by one of the servants.

"King Lionel requests your company, sir." I thanked her and made my way to the castle.

"Rhys," King Lionel said as I walked in, "I need to meet with you and my advisers. Come with me." I followed him through the corridor. He stopped outside Princess Meryl's door. Bella was there, attempting to force her tears back. I suddenly wondered where Addie was.

"We will stop here first," King Lionel decided after pausing for a moment. We walked in, Bella following behind us. Addie was there, as well as Milton. I examined Addie's face as King Lionel questioned Milton. Her face was pale and she looked as though she was in shock. Glancing at her father, I saw something in her eyes. It almost looked like…hope.

The king was now speaking to Meryl, "I consulted _The Book of Homely Truths_." This specific book contained sayings that he quoted constantly. It was his closest companion. He continued, quoting an excerpt, "'Half measure will not root out a canker.'" He then went on to say that he felt he needed to search for the cure of the Gray Death, himself, rather than sending out others. Addie looked shocked. I was as well. The cowardly king was planning on venturing out to seek the cure? I questioned his sudden zeal, remembering that he and his daughters have never been very close.

He concluded by saying that he will leave in the morning. "Come, Rhys." He said as he walked towards the door. I glanced at Princess Meryl, to make sure she was alright. She looked calm, and a bit surprised. Then, I looked toward Addie. She didn't look sad yet, still in shock. I bowed and took my leave.

Later, after speaking with the king's advisers, I began making my way to my chamber. I stopped by Princess Meryl's room first, offering any assistance. While leaving, I passed by Addie's door. The sound of her crying halted me in the hallway. I don't know what possessed me, but I couldn't resist placing my hand on her door, the same way she had placed her small hand on my face. It seemed like ages ago. I wished that somehow I had the power to comfort her, just by that one movement.

When I had reached my chamber, and was finally alone, the weight of everything that had happened today came crushing down on me. The thought of losing Princess Meryl, of Addie's pain—it was unbearable. Addie's tears became my own. I fell to my knees and wept. I prayed with all of my heart that Princess Meryl would be spared, that Addie won't lose her best friend.

With my heart breaking, I could only think of how Addie's pain would be doubled mine, and that made my heart break even more. I knew then that, even though it was Princess Meryl who was dying, Addie would leave as well. When her sister is gone, I will never see her smile, hear her laugh, enjoy making her blush. She will become distant, always grieving. In a few years I will finish my work with King Lionel, and leave, never to see her again.

When Addie loses Princess Meryl, I will lose Addie.


	7. Chapter 7

****Another long one. Hope you enjoy! Thank you so much for your comments. They have been very encouraging :)****

I spent the rest of the evening in my chamber, kneeling on the floor, waiting. What I was waiting for, I had no idea. Maybe an answer? A cure? Every Bamarrian knew that a cure would be found one day. _When cowards find courage and rain fell over all of Bamarre, _is what the specter prophesied hundreds of years ago. Perhaps King Lionel will find courage on his journey.

The flicker of the sun in the corner of my eye interrupted my musings. Sunrise, the symbol of hope. Looking out the window, I saw the sunrays breaking through a patch of dark clouds. Thinking this a good omen, I got dressed quickly and went downstairs to the banquet hall to speak with the king and his councilors. Sitting down at the grand table, the king then began to discuss his journey.

"My plan is to venture out to the castle of the Elf Queen. She seems more likely to have a cure."

But that didn't make sense! If the Elf Queen, Seema, knew the cure, she would have given it to all of the elf nurses around Bamarre! The king's councilors, however, saw no problem with this. They soon began discussing their plan for travelling, keeping to the main roads—the safest ones in Bamarre. I should have known better than to trust in the cowardly King Lionel. In my anger, I excused myself and left the banquet hall.

I walked to the old courtyard where Princess Meryl had declaimed for me only yesterday. So much has happened since then. I couldn't believe how unfeeling King Lionel could be! His eldest daughter is dying, and he calmly sits at home discussing the safest route to the place least likely to have her cure!

If I wasn't an apprentice, I would go myself in search of the cure. I wished now more than ever that I wasn't tied down by the king's orders, or the duties I needed to fulfill at my citadel. If I were free of all of this, I could leave the castle and seek Princess Meryl's cure. She would be well, and Addie would be happy again. If it costs my life to make her smile again, to make her laugh and live a happy life with her sister, then I would gladly give it up.

I soon heard the sound of horses and metal clanking together. I walked towards it and found the King with his soldiers, readying themselves. The king motioned for me to come over to him. As I approached him, he said,

"I will need you to come to my camp every night for a report, and to carry out any duties I will need fulfilled."

"Yes, Sire. I wish you a safe journey." He then walked off to get into his armor. A few minutes later, I was approached by Addie. I bowed as she said,

"Do you know where Father plans to go?"

I explained to her King Lionel's plans to visit Queen Seema. She frowned at this. The king motioned for her to approach, and she left me. After they said farewell, the king and his soldiers left. I began to walk with Addie back to the castle.

"Meryl is going to be fine," she said all of a sudden, "She'll get her strength back, or Father will find the cure."

I didn't know if she was trying to comfort me, or herself. I kept silent. She stopped walking.

"Can't you do something for her? You're a sorcerer."

I sighed. Oh, how I wish I could do something for her.

"Isn't there magic to make her stronger or to make the Gray Death weaker?"

I had never thought of that, but I knew it wasn't possible. I shook my head sadly. Angry, she walked away.

"We don't have enough power," I explained, catching up to her, "Only fairies do."

"I know," she murmured. I tried to change the subject,

"King Lionel has instructed me to fly to him every day until I have to go to our citadel. There's a ceremony for the apprentices. I wish it weren't taking place so soon," I added unhappily.

"When will you leave?" she asked.

"In a week. I'll be gone nine days," the thought of me leaving her at a time like this made me feel sick in my stomach. I had to make the most of it while I was still here. I wanted to spend every moment with her, comforting her, sharing in her pain. However, I still stubbornly clung to my resolve to make her believe I don't care for her as much as I do. Then I had an idea.

"Until I leave, the king will let me know his progress every day, and I'm to advise his council…"I paused, blushing. Surely she's smart enough to realize that this would be a lie. But I needed to see her…

"…and you too," I finished, looking down.

After a brief silence she asked, "Must you go to your citadel?"

"Yes, I must." If only there was a way I didn't have to go…

"Can't you arrive late?" I saw tears in her eyes and suddenly all I wanted was to hold her in my arms, to ease her suffering.

"I can't arrive late. I'll be drawn there whether or not I want to go." I've never hated being a sorcerer more in my entire life. What's the point of being able to do a few spells if you can't even be with your best friend when she needs you the most?

We were soon at Princess Meryl's door. Hesitating, Addie knocked lightly.

"Come in." We heard Princess Meryl say. Upon entering, Addie rushed into her sisters arms. I have never been more envious. I wished more than anything that Addie could run into my arms that way.

"I realized something," Meryl was saying. She had observed that the Gray Death was nothing but an adventure. I honestly didn't know if she actually thought that, or if she was just trying to comfort her sister. You can never be sure with Princess Meryl.

She then began testing her strength, grabbing Blood-biter from Milton; she lunged and collapsed to the floor on her knee. I rushed toward her, thinking to offer assistance. She rejected it, saying she could stand on her own.

"See, Sir Gray Death. I can do what I want!" She declared. Bella began crying behind me and Addie's eyes were filled with horror. I picked up Blood-biter and gave it to Princess Meryl. Lunging once again, she managed to keep her balance.

"There," Addie choked out, "You did it."

"Put it away, please" she told me, her voice shaking. Taking it from her, she began to walk around the bedchamber, her fists clenched. Soon, she was breathing hard.

"Do you think that's enough, Addie? Rhys? Do you think I'm beating back Sir Gray Death?"

Addie and I agreed that the Gray Death had never met her like before. Satisfied, Princess Meryl went back to her bed. Addie and Princess Meryl asked Bella for a lesson, and Milton said it would do her no harm. While they talked, I left to seek the king's councilors.

I reviewed the king's plans with the councilors, and soon left to visit Orne at the citadel. I felt that sitting around the castle waiting for the king was a waste of time. I decided to do what I could to help.

Entering the citadel, I went in search of Orne. I knew his favorite path to walk, near the rosebushes. I would meet him there. I waited for a few minutes, and soon Orne rounded the corner.

"Rhys. Do you need to speak to me?" he asked as he flew over.

"Yes, Orne," I answered, "I'd like to ask you about the Gray Death." He looked puzzled at the mention of the topic. I continued. "Princess Meryl, the eldest daughter of the king I serve, is sick with it. I was wondering if you've heard of any cure through the fairies." The fairies sometimes visit the older sorcerers. I've never seen one, but Orne has a few times.

"They have never mentioned a cure when they visit," he replied in his usual monotonous voice. I'm sure he sensed my disappointment because he said, "But, the winds are shifting in Bamarre."

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean by that? How does that help my problem?"

"The winds are shifting in Bamarre," he said again. This time, I could detect a small smile forming. Usually it wouldn't pass as a smile on anyone else, but with serious Orne, the smallest upward turn of the mouth was rare.

Changing his face to his usual frown, he simply said, "I must return inside. I will see you soon for our ceremony." And with that, he flew away. Glancing up at the sun getting ready to set, I decided it was about time to start heading back to the castle.

As I came closer to Bamarre Castle, I saw Addie sitting on the bench in the old courtyard. Her head was hunched over towards the ground, so she didn't see me land. I thought of calling out to her, but then thought better of it. I should just turn around and leave her alone. She didn't look like she was up for company. Again, I felt the pain in my chest when I thought of how much I wished she would run into my arms and tell me her troubles.

As I was brooding over these thoughts, I saw her head lift up. She seemed surprised as she looked towards the sky. How long had she been sitting there? A soft breeze came in and she shivered. I finally found a chance to speak with her.

"Sorcerers' cloaks are very warm." I took off my cloak as I walked towards her. She seemed startled to find me there. I draped the cloak over her shoulders as I said, "It's often cold when we fly."

"Thank you," she murmured. She pulled the cloak close, and I smiled, happy that I had at least been able to help her in that way. Suddenly I remembered what Orne had said. Perhaps she will find something to hope for in the vague information he gave me.

"I have something to tell you. I've spoken with Orne, my teacher. I told him that Princess Meryl is sick."

Suddenly, Addie jumped up, her face lit up. "Did he tell—"

"I didn't mean to raise your hopes," I interrupted, ashamed that I had disappointed her. "Orne didn't know how to help her, but he said, 'the wind is shifting in Bamarre.' I asked him what that meant, but he only repeated it. I think it must be something good because he almost smiled when he said it. And he almost never almost smiles."

I watched as she contemplated this. "Rhys? Remember yesterday when you made the cloud music and you made rain fall from a cloud? Could you make rain fall everywhere?"

I hadn't thought of that. But I knew I couldn't. "No. I wish I could. It's a wonderful idea."

"Could Orne?"

I shook my head. Not even the brilliant Orne could command so many clouds across such a large country.

"Could all of the sorcerers together?" she tried again.

"If there were clouds everywhere, which there wouldn't be, and if there were enough sorcerers, which there aren't. I can draw rain from only a few clouds at a time. Orne can command a mile of clouds which is amazing!" I thought of the power Orne has with awe. "But it wouldn't be enough. I'm sorry, Princess Addie."

"Never mind," she said unhappily, sinking back onto the bench. I thought of another way to cheer her up.

"Princess Meryl is extraordinary! If anyone can overcome the Gray Death, she can."

"That's what I think," she replied, still unhappy, "I wonder if Trina overcame it."

I remembered the news I had received four years ago. My face gave me away.

"She died, didn't she?" I nodded. She looked sad again. I started pacing, thinking of something that would help.

"Princess Addie…I just thought of something. The cure prophecy could be fulfilled even if the king fails. It could be fulfilled, and you might not even know it."

"How?" she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

"A stranger fifty miles from here could find courage."

She thought about that, "That's true."

"What's more," I began speaking rapidly, "the rain could fall late at night. It needn't rain for more than a minute!" I smiled and she smiled back. I hadn't seen that smile in what seems like years. I thought I would never see it again. Her happiness added to mine. Soon, I found myself floating three feet in the air.

I realized suddenly that it had gotten darker. "It's late," I said, returning to the ground, "I must find your father's camp. He'll be expecting me." I bowed, glancing at her smiling face one last time, drinking it in. Then, I flew off into the sky, heading towards the camp King Lionel had set up for the night.

As I flew, the wind blew harsh around me. I shivered, and reached to pull my cloak closer. When my hands touched nothing, I then remembered that I had given it to Addie. I smiled at this memory, which then led to more memories of her smile, her laugh, her beautiful eyes…

Suddenly, I didn't feel so cold anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

****a bit longer than usual...i couldn't find a good place to end the chapter. Enjoy!****

It wasn't long before I had reached the camp of King Lionel and his soldiers. Some were sitting around a fire and some were sitting together, polishing their armor. I was directed to the king's private tent.

"Ah, Rhys. I was wondering when you might arrive," he said as I entered. I bowed and offered my apologies for being late. He didn't ask why, which I was afraid he would. I wonder how I would have explained to him that I was late because I was sitting alone with his youngest daughter in the old courtyard.

He asked nothing about how Princess Meryl faired. Instead, he had me sit down at his small table so he could discuss his journey thus far. I was to fly back and forth throughout the journey to communicate his thoughts and plans with his councilors. Personally, I would have preferred staying at the castle with his daughters, to help in any way there. It seems that would do more good than this useless trek. But, I had a duty to perform.

King Lionel said that he had already quartered the distance to Queen Seema's castle.

"We have had no trouble with monsters so far, making it a rather pleasant trip." Rather pleasant trip? He was journeying to find the cure for his eldest daughter's illness before she died in a few weeks. And the trip was _rather pleasant_?

"Oh," he added presently, "When you return, could you fetch my slippers for me? I seem to have forgotten them." His slippers? What on earth does he need those for?

"Yes, Sire," I answered, obediently. He then dismissed me and, bowing, I exited the tent. A group of soldiers offered me a spot by the fire, but I was eager to return home. I had only been away from Addie for a few hours, but I suddenly needed to see her again. I'd much rather spend my evenings with her than her foolish father.

As I was flying, I saw the reflection of the moon underneath me. Curious, I lowered to the ground. It was a lake, the most beautiful and clear one I've ever seen. Next to it was a small hill covered in grass and flowers. Trees around the lake were also covered in blossoms. Off in the distance, I could see two swans. I sat down at the bottom of the hill, drinking in the sight.

I don't know how long I sat there, thinking of nothing, just staring into the shimmering lake as the moon rose higher and higher. I soon lifted my head and realized that the sun was beginning to poke out of the tall trees behind me. I needed to return home, to see Addie. She would be awake by now.

I flew as fast as I could to Bamarre Castle. I finally returned in the early afternoon. Immediately I went in search of Addie. I thought I would check Princess Meryl's chamber first. There she was, sitting in a chair next to her sister's bed. The princesses smiled as I walked in, and I bowed.

I reported to them about their father's progress and my mission to bring his slippers this evening. Princess Meryl pursed her lips and nodded. Addie looked disappointed. I could tell her faith in her father's journey was beginning to wane. With my message given, I bowed and left them in order to seek the councilors.

Every day was the same as the next for the remainder of the week. I would leave early in the evening and arrive at the king's camp. On my way home in the late night, I would always stop at the lake to wait until morning. If I waited that long, I would be able to arrive at the castle in the early afternoon, so that I may go straight to Addie.

One day I returned to her with news that her father was now halfway to Queen Seema. She was especially amused when I had described the jubilation over the killing of a gryphon.

On Wednesday, three days later, I found the king's camp a few miles outside of Queen Seema's castle. He told me of a knight who had run into a specter. He was alright, but scared out of his wits afterward. I asked if he had seen Queen Seema yet.

"Yes, I met with her this afternoon. She claims that she has no news of a cure, nor does she know where to find one." Well, of course she doesn't!

"Are there any new plans made as to where you will venture next?"

"No plans at all. You may tell my councilors that I am returning home. _Homely Truths_ tells me that I must think before I act; therefore I would like to speak with my councilors before any new plans are made."

His councilors will tell him to stay home. Plus, even if he did leave on another journey, with his slow pace, he would be too late. Princess Meryl would die before he returned.

I left the camp that evening feeling angry. How could he raise Addie's hopes like this, just to have them crushed? I wish I did not have to be the bearer of this news. I loathed seeing the look of hopelessness in her eyes.

I stayed at the lake longer than usual. I needed time to plan, to think of a way to help Addie and Princess Meryl. I sat for hours as the sun rose, but could think of none. I thought perhaps that I would be excused from the ceremony coming up in order to search for the cure myself. But I knew right away that I wouldn't be able to. It was my duty as a sorcerer to attend all ceremonies, and I would be dragged there whether I like it or not.

Finally, I decided it was time to head back to the castle. They would be wondering where I was and awaiting news from the king. I finally arrived home around evening. I went straight to Princess Meryl's chamber, instead of seeing the councilors like I was instructed to.

As soon as I entered the room, I delivered the king's report of his meeting with Queen Seema.

"Where will he go now?" Princess Meryl asked. I looked at her sadly, then at Addie, who was sitting by the window. I looked down as I said,

"King Lionel is coming home."

I heard Addie gasp. "Father is coming home? Why?"

"He should be here with his child," Bella reasoned. I, however, was certain that he would not come back to be with her.

Addie was angry now, "What about _Homely Truths _and rooting out the canker?"

I answered her, still afraid to look into her eyes, "He said that _Homely Truths_ had told him to see counsel. He's returning to consult with his councilors. I couldn't argue with him," I added, finally raising my head.

Princess Meryl said in a calm voice that she had never thought he would find the cure. "It doesn't matter," she added as she sunk into her pillows. Addie looked furious. I sought to change the subject.

"One of the knights had a mishap with a specter."

Princess Meryl sat up. "What happened?"

"The king and his retinue were camped outside the walls of Queen Seema's castle, a quarter mile from the ocean's cliffs. One of the knights, Sir Osbert, couldn't sleep and went for a walk. He hadn't gone far when he heard a rustling sound, like the swish of a lady's skirt."

Princess Meryl asked, "Was that the specter?"

"It was," I answered, "But Sir Osbert saw his sister, who had died five years ago of the Gray Death. He embraced her and never wondered why she was there. Perhaps he scent bewitched him. The specter had aped the dead maiden's perfume. The specter led Sir Osbert to the edge of a cliff and kept him from seeing the abyss at his feet. Instead, the poor man saw a grassy field and a pavilion lit by a thousand lanterns. In the lantern light he saw two more figures he knew. He ran to them and plunged over the edge."

I heard Addie cry out all of a sudden. I looked to her and saw that her face was white. She walked over to Princess Meryl, who put her arm around her. Once again, I felt envious that she had the privilege to embrace Addie.

"It came out all right," I reassured her, "A sapling broke his fall."

"Was he hurt?" Milton asked.

"Only bruised and shaken. He was lucky."

Bella then went on to describe how her cousin had seen a specter, and also had a smell.

"I must leave you," I said, "The king instructed me to tell his councilors of his return, but I came here first." I bowed and began to leave.

As I was walking down the corridor, I heard someone shout, "Rhys!" I turned and saw Addie running towards me.

"Now she can hardly walk. How long do you think it will be till the slumber come?" Tears began forming in her eye and I saw one fall out onto her cheek.

"Oh Princess Addie," I reached out toward, thinking to brush away the tear. I stopped myself before my hand reached her, chastising myself for my lack of control. "Sometimes people who are sick surprise everyone. Sometimes—"

"How long?" she asked, almost impatiently. I thought it best to just tell her the truth.

"A few days," I answered, reluctantly. "At most a week." Her face went pale as I said this. She began breathing fast and I caught her elbow before she was able to fall. This small contact with her caused a strange feeling to shoot up my arm. I ignored it the best I could. I was tempted to put my arm around her, to let her rest on my shoulder, but Milton stepped out of Princess Meryl's room before I could.

"Your sister wants you, Princess Addie." Addie took one last look at me, and then went back into her sister's chamber. I then went in search of the king's councilors. I briefly told them of his plans, and we agreed to meet in the evening to discuss it further.

In the meantime, I made my way to my chamber to prepare for my ceremony at the citadel. I would leave at midnight. I thought of Addie's face when she learned of her sister's coming doom, the way she nearly collapsed. I can't leave her at a time like this! Once again, I felt the bitter hatred of what I am. If I were human, I would be here for her, no matter what.

Then again, if I were human, I probably would have never met her. The situation was bittersweet and I could find no way around it.

When the sun began to set, I flew to the dining hall to meet with the councilors. We argued whether or not it would be wise to send the king out onto another journey. _What's the point?_ I couldn't help but think.

As they argued, I felt like someone was looking at me. I glanced over and saw Addie sitting in her usual chair. Had she been sitting there long? When we made eye contact, she got up and left the dining hall. Confused, I excused myself and followed her out.

"Princess Addie? Did you want me?"

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. She looked so unsure and...frightened. She smiled slightly, but it did not reach her eyes. I was instantly worried. Was she sick? Did she have the Gray Death as well? I hadn't paid attention to her stride, but I looked her over, searching for any sign of illness.

"Are you feeling well?" I asked, anxious. She nodded, and I breathed again.

"I….I decided…" She began hesitantly, and then continued in a rush, "I'm going to search for the cure."

I stumbled back a step. Search for the cure? Alone? I marveled at her love and loyalty toward her sister, but how could she do something so dangerous? The thought of my Addie leaving me to fight monsters on her own caused a piercing pain in my chest, surprisingly near my heart.

_But she's not _my_ Addie, _I thought sadly and the pain near my heart stabbed harder.

"Am I doing right?" she asked, probably wondering at my silence, "Do you think I should go?"

Did I think she should go? Did she not know of my affection for her? Did she not know that I would give up my very life so that she would not have to go on such a journey? Of course I don't want her to go!

But I couldn't tell her that. She is a free, independent young woman and I have no control over her. If it were up to me, I would tell her to stay home and I would beg Orne to excuse me from the ceremony so I could search for it myself. Anything to keep her home, where it's safe!

But then, I've noticed that Addie is very stubborn at times. She would insist on going. And at least, if I went with her, I would be able to protect. She would not be so vulnerable.

"I only wish I could go with you," I answered, "When will you leave?"

"At dawn. When do you have to go to your citadel?"

"My summons will come at midnight," I said unhappily.

"Do you think I should go?" No, no, no! I think you should stay here with me! But then I thought of her dying sister. If Addie didn't leave for the cure, and if Princess Meryl died, Addie will suffer her loss for the rest of her life. This is Addie's chosen path, and I believe that she is the best hope for Princess Meryl.

"I do think you should go, but…" I raised my hand, thinking to place it on her small, warm cheek. To push the hair covering her eyes behind her ears, like I so longed to do. I dropped my hand at my side before I did anything I would regret. "But I'll worry." That was an understatement! I will be in complete agony until she returns home.

She smiled slightly, and I suddenly had an idea.

"I may be able to join your quest, for a while at least. There will be breaks in our ceremony. I may be able to get away. Where will you go?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Where do you think I should go? It's probably hopeless anyway," she added softly.

I thought of something that would encourage her, something Orne had told me years ago. "Sorcerer's believe that an action taken for the right reasons has an unreasonable chance of success. I think your quest will find you, no matter where you search. If I can leave the citadel, I'll search for you. I'll find you."

Surely there was something else I could do for her? Something to help?

Then I thought of a few items I had brought from the citadel, things that will help her in her journey.

"I have a thing or two for you quest. Just the things! I'll fetch them from my chamber and I'll meet you in the library in a few minutes."

She agreed to this, and I flew off to my chamber as fast as I could, not wanting to waste a single moment I had with her.

As I gathered the items, I thought about what she had told me. I tried to imagine the shy, timid Princess Adelina fighting a gryphon or an ogre, but I just couldn't imagine it. Then a thought struck me, what if she didn't return at all? What if I'm too late when I search for her? These may be my last minutes with her forever! Tears filled my eyes as I quickly gathered the last of my things.

I was suddenly ashamed of myself. She may be shy and timid Princess Adelina on the outside, but inside she was Addie, a girl who loved her sister beyond anything else and from that love, I believe she will find her strength.

Wrapping the items in cloth, I went downstairs to the library. Addie was already seated at the fireplace. I took the seat next to her. I asked her if she would tell the councilors, and she said no, thinking they would make her stay home. I agreed.

The first thing I showed her was a cloak that made you seem invisible in shadows. She seemed amazed when I put it in the corner of the room, out of the firelight, and she could no longer see it. I wished I had a cloak of invisibility to give her. It doesn't work on specters and dragons though. Hopefully she wouldn't run into any of those anyway.

After that I gave her a magic tablecloth. By repeating the words "Good tablecloth please set thyself" it will provide a meal for her. By saying, "Good tablecloth, I thank thee for a fine meal", the meal disappears.

My last gift for her was a stack of maps that other sorcerers had drawn. They weren't totally accurate, because new monsters are born, some move to different regions. She asked if there was a map of Mount Ziriat, the mountain where the fairies hid themselves. I said no, the mountain is invisible to sorcerers as well. Not even Orne knows where it is, although he has been visited by fairies once or twice.

"These are the best gifts of all," she said, thanking me.

"I wish they were perfectly reliable. I wish…" I wish I could help her more. I wish she didn't have to go.

This time, she changed the subject, "I'll find the cure and come back fat from your marvelous tablecloth." She stepped towards me, closer than she'd ever been, and kissed me on the cheek. The same feeling I felt in my arm earlier as I saved her from fainting now shot through my face, engulfing my entire body, causing my heart to beat faster than ever. She backed away, blushing. "Thank you," she said again, and then left me.

I bowed as she walked towards the door. Taking one last look at me, she left the room. It took everything inside of me, every power that I own, to keep me in that spot by the fire, to keep me from chasing after her. I needed to let her go.

As she closed the door behind her, I whispered, "Goodbye…my love."

****So Rhys has finally admitted his love for Addie :) These new chapters will be fun to write...Next stop: Sorcerer's Citadel! :) Thanks for the comments so far!****


	9. Chapter 9

***Sorry for not posting in a while! My schedule suddenly got crazy and I haven't had a free moment to write. I hope this chapter makes up for my neglect! Not a lot of dialogue… and sorry if it doesn't make sense. I'm writing this at 2:30 am…haha. Enjoy!***

The rest of the evening I spent in my chamber, pacing back and forth, thinking over everything that I had experienced in the last few hours. King Lionel's cowardice, Addie's fear for her sister, her quest…I was uneasy all night. I didn't doubt her strength; I knew it was inside of her. I had always been able to catch a glimpse of it when I looked into her eyes. It was there, waiting for the right opportunity to show itself. So why was I so afraid for her? Why did every atom of my flesh shudder to think of what could happen to her when she is all alone, fending for herself, when she so obviously could take down any monster?

_Because you love her,_ said that voice in the back of my head. I thought I had quieted the voice many years ago when I first became infatuated with Addie, but lately I had felt it getting stronger, reminding me of the very reason I'm alive, the reason I breathe in and out each day—her. It wasn't until just a few hours ago when I finally realized just how much I need her. Before, I had thought it was a simple admiration. I would never admit that it was love. Now, it seems so obvious! It's obvious how much I need her here with me. I need her smile, her laughter. I need to hear her voice say my name as she looks up at me with a smile in her eyes. I need to feel her warmth, to touch her face like I have so longed to do. Even saying her name feels like a caress on my lips.

But she's leaving. For how long, I knew not. And I could not, I _should_ not, expect her to return and run into my arms like I so longed for her to do. Besides, even if she weren't going, would that make any difference? Would she come running into my chamber, declaring her love with tears of happiness in her eyes? Of course not! She's a princess, and I am a sorcerer! Just a few months ago I heard the King's councilors advising King Lionel to begin looking for husbands for the princesses. Addie will marry a handsome prince and have her own "happily ever after", and I will escape to my citadel, never to see her again. As I thought of this, I imagined her dressed in the finest clothes, on the arm of a young, handsome, _human_ prince, and their children on either side of them. Tears came to my eyes, but I quickly brushed them away. It's probably best not to think of that.

"Rhys."

I didn't turn to see who was calling me, because I knew that I would see no one. I looked at the clock instead, and saw that it was exactly midnight. My chamber became very blurry, to a point where I couldn't see anything anymore. The picture cleared up in a second, however, and I found myself in one of the courtyards of the citadel. I sighed and began to make my way toward the ring where our ceremonies take place. I slipped into the crowd of sorcerers who were already standing there, waiting to begin. A few nodded towards me as I took my place.

"Greetings, Rhys!" I turned and saw Edmund making his way toward me. Edmund was one of the younger sorcerers whom I met at our last ceremony.

"Hello Edmund," I replied, taking his offered hand as he slid in next to me.

"How is your service to King Lionel going along?"

"Very well," was my automatic answer. I wasn't really in the mood for conversation, although I did admire the kid. He continued anyway.

"And the princesses? How are they? Let me see, their names are…Meryl and Addie. Correct?"

"Yes," I replied, flinching slightly when he mentioned them. I only hoped that, in the darkness, he did not see, "I am afraid they aren't very well at the moment. Princess Meryl is ill with the Gray Death, and Princess Addie has just left on a quest for the cure." My voice was monotone, dead.

"Oh I'm so sorry. That must be horrible! I know that Princess Addie was a sort of friend of yours. You must miss her a lot."

I took a deep breath to compose myself. Yes, I do miss her. The elders finally stepped forward to begin the ceremony. I tried to concentrate on what they were saying, but I couldn't get my mind off of Addie. _I needn't worry right now,_ I tried telling myself, _she's probably not even awake yet._ But that wasn't good enough. The only way I can be calm again is if she was safe and in my arms. Until then, I will always be worrying.

The words we chanted and sang weren't enough to distract me. I had said them so many times before that I did not need to think of them. I tried to focus on what the elders were saying, but my mind would always slip back to Addie. The sun was rising and I knew that she would be up now, leaving for her quest. I was so anxious for her wellbeing that I thought I would go mad. I need to talk to Orne as soon as I can, to beg him to let me leave the ceremony to help her. He would see my desperation and let me go, and I would fly to Addie as fast as I could and be with her always, standing by her side, protecting her.

But if he says no? Could I live with that? Live with the feeling of being trapped here while she is out fighting for hers and Meryl's life? I could always sneak out. There is a way to fight off the power that draws us to the citadel, but no sorcerer dares to go through with it. To fight it off means excommunication from the citadel, the greatest shame a sorcerer could go through. He is stripped of his power and basically left useless in the world. I would no longer be the apprentice of King Lionel, no longer talk with Orne, no longer belong anywhere. But I didn't care. If Addie is in trouble, then I will be there to help her, no matter the cost. If it were a question of her life or mine, I would gladly give up mine. I would die a thousand times for her, with a smile on my face.

For Addie, I would risk anything.

***Hope you liked it! More chapters soon… I promise! My schedule should be clearing up soon….*  
:)**


	10. Chapter 10

****SO sorry for the delay! I hope this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy! ****

"You wanted to see me, Rhys?" asked Orne as I entered his office. The large room had walls covered with books, and Orne was floating towards the ceiling, glancing at a few thick volumes.

"Yes," I began nervously. All day I had tried to be extra attentive in my studies, hoping that my behavior would let me go, "I was thinking….that is, I was wondering if you would grant me a leave of absence…for a few days." Orne flew back down to my level, confusion in his eyes.

"For what reasons?" he asked simply.

"It's…it's Princess Addie," I finally said. I couldn't lie to him. For so long he had been my best friend. Besides, even if I wanted to lie to him, I knew that he would find out sooner or later, "I think she may be in trouble. She has left this morning to find the cure for the Gray Death. She is so helpless and I fear she may be in danger." It felt good to confide in someone with what I had been struggling with all day. Orne looked at me suspiciously, then, as he saw the fear in my eyes, he finally said,

"One would think you were falling in love with this girl." My heart sank. Everyone knew how Orne felt about love and marriage. If he knew I was in love with her, would he let me go? I opened my mouth to defend myself, but he continued, "However, I have seen how you worked today. No sorcerer could study so hard, so calmly, while his lover was fighting for her life. So I see that it is just genuine fear for this young lady's well-being, yes?"

Calmly? At no point during the day was I ever calm. I remembered the complete agony I had been in all day, forcing myself to read the text in the spell books, to not be distracted so I didn't set the citadel on fire or turn a fellow sorcerer into a duck. However, if this is what would get me to Addie, I simply nodded my head at Orne. He looked pleased.

"Very well. You may leave for a little while, to check up on her. But I need you back in the morning."

The morning? I looked out the window at the sun that was near setting. Only one night to find her? She could be anywhere! How would I know where to begin? Meryl. Addie tells her sister everything. I'm sure she told Meryl where she was planning on going first. But Bamarre castle is so far away from the citadel. It would probably take me most of the night just to get back. I said as much to Orne. Walking over to his old mahogany desk, he picked up his wand. He began to move his fingers so fast, I could barely see them. Soon, I could barely see anything. The room vanished and, for a brief moment, I was in total darkness. Then, the light began to fade in again and I found myself in my chamber at Bamarre Castle. Thank you, Orne.

I made my way to Meryl's room. As I entered, she seemed surprised.

"Rhys! We didn't expect you for a few days. Has your ceremony ended already?"

"There has been a break in the ceremony and I wished to see how you and Princess Addie fared," I explained while bowing. I thought that saying I begged a leave of absence would look strange to her, so I figured a harmless lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I'm doing fine, I thank you. The sleep has not come yet. I just wish Addie were here. I miss her so much." As do I, I thought.

"I was actually wondering about Princess Addie and was planning on making a trip to see how she is. Do you know which direction she would have headed?"

She thought for a minute, then said, "Before she left, she came to me for advice. I told her that, if I were the one on the quest, I would see a specter first. Whether or not she went there, I don't know. But it's a good guess." She looked unhappy as she said this, as if she wished she could help more. I smiled and bowed as I reassured her that I would find her no matter where she went, and then took my leave.

The wind blew hard on my face as I flew as fast as I possibly could towards the Mulee Forest. By the time I arrived, it was already well into the night. I wished with all of my heart that she were here, because if not, I will not be able to find her before I am summoned back to the citadel.

"Princess Addie!" I shouted through the wind as I flew over trees, "Princess Addie!" I noticed a break in the trees and I landed there. Looking around, I listened. What I was listening for, I didn't know. Perhaps the sound of her small boots crunching over the leaves. Perhaps the sound of her talking, talking to a specter. Would she be fooled? Panicked, I began flying again, shouting her name even louder.

"Princess Addie! Princess Addie!" Where are you? I stopped once again to listen. Before I was about to fly off again, I heard the sound of someone talking. Could that be her? Who else would be in this forest? I followed the sound until I reached another clearing. There was a cave with a large boulder on the side. I heard faint words coming from that direction, but I saw no one.

"Princess Addie?" I asked, unsure, "Are you here?"

I heard a voice telling me to leave, but still I saw no one. I was about to speak when I heard,

"No, wait! Don't leave, you monster. I have a question to ask you." Addie! It was her voice! But where was she? The sound came from the opening of the cave.

"Princess Addie? Is that you? I can't see you," I looked up at the trees casting a shadow on the forest and began to understand what was going on, "Are you wearing your magic cloak?"

I heard her gasp and suddenly she appeared, with the cloak in one hand. Next to her, a man appeared out of the air. No. Not a man, a specter. And he looked just like me! What if I had not arrived in time? What if she had died, thinking I had abandoned her or whatever it was that the specter had planned to do? I felt a strange ache as I thought of it. The spectral Rhys began to laugh, and I felt a flash of anger. This monster had tried to take away from me the person I treasure most in this world, and to be even crueler, he had disguised himself at me. I began to reach for my wand. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I wanted it gone, dead somehow, even though you can't kill a specter. The monster looked at my hand, which was near my wand, and it began to vanish.

"Stay," Addie said next to me, her voice shaking. I looked at her, worried, and saw that her face was white. Was she going to faint? I stepped toward her to offer my assistance.

"Stay!" she shouted, causing me to halt in my tracks, "I command you!" The color had instantly returned to her cheeks and her eyes flashed angrily as she stared at the monster. I was still stunned. Was this my shy, timid Addie?

She continued, her voice strong, "Tell me how to find the cure to the Gray Death." Remembering where I was, I looked toward the specter and snatched Addie's bag away from him. It spoke, claiming he didn't know of a cure and that only dragons and fairies do. Laughing, he bowed—mocking me—and disappeared. Good riddance.

I looked at Addie again, and she seemed unsure, her face going white again. Finally she asked how her sister fared.

"She's unchanged. No weaker." She nodded slowly. It was only then that I realized that her entire sleeve was ripped off and revealed a horrible looking bruise on her upper arm. I felt myself freeze as I thought of whatever it was that gave her that wound.

"Are you hurt? Your arm looks—"

"I'm fine," she cut in, brushing it off. Still, I was worried. "Can you cover that hole?" Reaching into my pouch, I grabbed my wand. The boulder was heavy and my power was weak, but I was able to place it over the cave entrance. By the time I was done, I was breathing hard from the exhaustion.

"This is the worst spot in the forest, I think. I found a clearing not far from here. Do you want to go there?" She nodded and I began to lead her to the clearing I had stopped at. At least there she will have the comfort of the sky above her. "Orne believes specters are beautiful," I continued, "but I think they are hideous. Any creature that steals the body of another being and leads their friends to their death does not deserve any sort of praise," I said bitterly. We had nearly approached the clearing and I calmed myself. Everything is alright now. I found Addie and she is here with me, safe, as it should always be. "The clearing should be very close. Let me see…Ah, yes, here it is."

Spinning around to face her, I saw her looking at the sky, a slight smile on my face. That made me smile in return. I was happy that, in this small way, I was able to bring her a bit of peace in the middle of this wretched forest. "I'm so glad I found you," I could barely keep the joy from my voice. As I spoke, her gaze broke away from the stars above and looked at me. The smile began to disappear, and there was something in her eyes that I had never seen before.

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked. I explained to her that Meryl had told me where to go, and when I mentioned Meryl, she began to smile at me again. However, a second later, the smile froze and she looked at me with suspicion. Did she not believe me? Without warning, she crouched onto the ground digging away layers of leaves until she reached the muddy floor. I offered my assistance in her strange task, but she ignored me. Sitting back she said, "Stand here."

I was confused, but not about to say no to her. I would do whatever she asked of me, no matter how strange it seemed. I stood on the ground she pointed at and backed away when she told me to. She looked at the ground and her face grew white once again. She looked up at me with horror in her eyes. What did I do?

"You're…you're a specter too!" she whispered, her voice cracking. A specter? Why would she think that? "You should have known better than to try to trick me twice!" She began to shout, her eyes flashing with anger. I had seen her look angry before at her father or even at the specter a few minutes ago. Every time I would notice how beautiful she looked with her face glowing and her eyes sparkling. I just never thought she would be angry at me.

Snatching her pack away from me, she sat down and began to change her boots. "So tell me what you know, creature." Her voice was stronger and louder than I had ever heard it before. "How fares my sister truly?"

"Princess Addie, I'm no specter!" I pleaded desperately, "What test did I fail?"

"You know the test, and so do I. Now you must answer my question. Tell me true, how fares my sister? Answer me, I command you!"

I had an idea. "If I don't answer you, doesn't that prove I'm no specter?" She seemed puzzled at this, but she shook her head saying,

"You proved what you were when you couldn't leave a footprint!"

I began to laugh, relieved. A footprint? "That's the trouble? I can leave a footprint, nothing easier." I put my full weight on the ground and walked toward the mud patch. It felt strange, having this force upon my legs. I tried to remember the last time I had actually walked on the ground instead of floating above it. I stepped away and, to my satisfaction, left to boot prints on the space she had cleared. Still, she doubted.

"They're the boots, not you. You're a sorcerer. You can do anything. I mean, you're a specter, and you can do anything."

I sighed. I guess there is no other way around it. I sat on the ground and began to take of my boot. "Sorcerer's feet are very ugly, very bony," I explained," I would have spared you the sight." With my foot bare, I placed my full weight on the cool mud.

She smiled at me as I stepped away, and my heart began to beat faster. She questioned my inability to produce a footprint in the first place, and I blushed as I revealed to her my secret.

"Don't tell Orne," I laughed. When I mentioned my teacher, a look passed in her eyes.

"Rhys…" she began, unsure, "Do you know…Did Orne…Was your teacher ever married?" Why would she think that?

"Did the specter tell you he had been?" Why would the specter mention a lie like that? Specters know things about us…and suddenly I began to grow uncomfortable at the thought of a specter Rhys mentioning marriage around Addie.

"To a human." She blushed, the color making her look even more beautiful. As if that were even possible.

"Orne? I doubt it. He's against sorcerers marrying." She looked down, and I wished I knew what was going through her mind. "Orne is usually taciturn, but he can talk for hours on the folly of marriage." Which is exactly why I was glad he did not know of my love for Addie.

She changed the subject, telling me of a tale the specter had told her of a dwarf ring that would heal any royalty. I told her there was a ring, but it only worked for the dwarves, and would not help her quest. She then asked what would have happened to her if I didn't arrive in time.

"Would the specter have sealed me in with a boulder?"

"I don't think so. That wouldn't be the specters' way. More likely the tunnel would have looked as it should have for a while, but then it would have branched—"

"And I wouldn't have known which way to go," she whispered, horror in her voice, "I would have turned to call back for advice, and I would have seen more tunnels and no one to…" her voice broke off and she took deep breaths. Again, I felt a wave of anger at the monster and its cruelty.

She changed the subject again, describing her encounter with an ogre before she arrived at the Mulee. She described her interesting battle, consisting of dragging an ogre into the wall of a tower, which explained the bruise on her arm. I bowed and congratulated her. Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Addie…Princess Addie…" I cursed myself for the slip. She smiled slightly, however, and said,

"You may call me Addie, without my title. I don't mind."

I nodded, still embarrassed of my mistake. "Thank you Prin—thank you, Addie." I smiled. It felt so good to speak her name out loud. "At the citadel yesterday I worked on something for you, something to impress and astonish you." All of those hours of intense studying hadn't kept my mind off of her. I had been working on more advanced shaping of clouds, and I couldn't help myself. She agreed to see it. I took out my baton and drew down a cloud; shaping it into a moon and making it glow.

"Could I…Might I touch it?" I smiled at her eagerness.

"Go ahead." She approached the cloud and patted it lightly.

"It tingles. And it's springy. I like it. It's lovely." I smiled; glad to have made her happy in some way. She pushed her whole hand in and laughed at the feeling.

When she withdrew her hand, I began to shift more clouds into a scene—the castle courtyard where Meryl had declaimed for me, where I had given Addie my cloak. Soon, Addie, in the form of a cloud, began to sit on the bench. The Addie next to me gasped. I had spent hours perfecting the Addie cloud. However, no longer how long I spent on it, I couldn't make it look as beautiful as the original. I then formed myself out of a cloud. Everything was correct, except my chin. I hadn't had enough time to perfect that part. Soon, cloud Rhys began to fly away with Addie in his arms. My heart tugged uncomfortably inside of my chest. How I wish it were real.

When the clouds had disappeared I asked, "Did you like it?" Maybe I had been to forward. What would she think of the image of me carrying her in my arms?

"It was glorious!" she exclaimed, to my relief. I smiled. "Let's leave the Mulee now." She began to put on her magic boots.

"You don't need those," I said, an idea forming in my head, "I can fly you out!"

She looked uneasy, but I couldn't stop myself. "Flying is the nicest—I can show you how the wind feels, and you can touch more clouds." The thought of carrying Addie the way the cloud Rhys did set my heart racing. She began to smile.

"Don't fly me over the moon or around the sun." I laughed.

"I won't. I promise. Which way are you heading?"

"West." I approached her quickly, eager to have her in my arms. Reaching down, I placed my right arm under her knees and my left behind her back. I stood there for a few seconds, enjoying the feeling of just having her there with me. She blushed, looking down, and I fought a strong urge to kiss her.

Finally, I said, "We'll leave the Mulee the quick way." I began to fly above the trees, but not much higher than that. I didn't want to frighten her. After a few minutes, I felt her arms around my shoulders tighten, and she leaned her head against my chest. My heart began to beat faster, my stomach made weird flips, and it felt like my whole body was on fire. I asked her if she felt my sorcerer's flame, which burns just above my breastbone.

"Yes, I feel it." I heard her murmur into my cloak. I smiled and tried to think of a time when I had ever been this happy. At last I saw the hill and the lake I would rest at whenever I would return home from King Lionel's camp. It's been a while since I had been here. The last time I was here, I imagined what it would be like to bring Addie. And now here she was, beside me. I smiled widely.

"Thank you for setting me down here," she said after we had landed.

I bowed, and she shuddered.

"I suppose a specter would be able to mimic me as completely as it mimicked you."

I laughed. "I'm not sure. It wouldn't know whether to be the timid Addie or the Addie who tosses ogres to their fate and orders specters to do her bidding."

She shook her head, smiling. "I was terrified both times."

"You managed nonetheless." Suddenly, as I saw the sun rising in the horizon, I remembered what Orne had said, "I have to leave you in a few minutes. Where are you going next?"

"To the desert to find a dragon."

"A dragon!" How could she defeat a dragon? Not even Drualt was able to escape from one of their lairs. However, I nodded. "You're right. A dragon is Princess Meryl's best hope. But Addie, I don't like…I wish I could…" I wish I could go with you. I wish I could pick you up and fly you to somewhere safe. I wish….But none of this wishing is going to help her. "I know something about dragons, something more than humans know." I crouched next to her and continued, "They're solitary. The dislike other dragons and hate all other creatures. Yet they are lonely and they enjoy conversation. It's why they spin out the deaths of their human victims," I thought of Addie being captured and I shuddered, "If you're captured you must keep the dragon entertained."

"What entertains them?"

"I suppose…" _Rhys._ No. No not yet! Just a little more time, Orne, please! "They're calling me, and I won't be able to leave again."

"When will it end?" she asked, her eyes sad. How I wished I could stay with her.

"The final event is in six days. Dragons' bellies aren't their only tender spot. They can be hurt through the undersides of their claws and through their ears." I stood and the world got blurry once again. I wished her well, but I wasn't even sure if she could see me anymore, let alone hear me.

I memorized every feature of her beautiful face as the world got more and more unclear.

"I love you," I whispered. The words echoed around me as the light began to fade.

As I stood in total blackness for a brief moment, I prayed with all of my heart, all of my soul, that I will see my Addie again.


	11. Chapter 11

***A bit shorter, written after school today before starting on homework..enjoy! :)***

The remaining days at the citadel seemed to drag on and on. No matter what I did I could not get my mind off of Addie. What is she doing? Is she in danger? Of course she is; she went off to fight a dragon! My blood turned to ice as I thought of what could happen in that lair. The dragon wouldn't kill her right away; no, they prefer to prolong the death of their victims. She'll be trapped inside the cave with that ugly beast for days, weeks even! Her last days would be in torment as she slowly lost her mind…I began to feel lightheaded. Obviously, pessimism isn't what is called for at the moment. She's brave. She can do anything. I know she can….so why can't I stop worrying?

I had apparently missed a lot in my training when I took my time off, so I spent some of my free moments of the remaining time I had teaching myself the tricks. Towards the end of my stay, I was able to do different things such as lift heavier objects (even heavier than that boulder Addie asked me to move), command more clouds at once, and help plants to grow. Basic tricks, needed when we are apprentices for kings. They were so basic, however, that they were not enough to get my mind off of Addie. I needed a distraction.

"Orne," I say as I walk towards my teacher. I found him in the library, where he spends most of his time. He was looking at a book on the very top shelf, so high that a human would not be able to see him. Upon my entering, he quickly flew down.

"What can I do for you, Rhys?"

"I was wondering if you could give me another assignment." I detected a hint of surprise in his usual emotion-less face.

"But, you have not finished your lesson on growing crops," he began, but I cut him off.

"Don't you have anything more…interesting? Something that takes a lot of time and energy to learn?" He seemed shocked at my zeal; nevertheless, he led me to a table covered in books.

"I suggest this one," he said as he held up a voluminous tome.

"Thank you, Orne," I said simply, and began to walk away. As soon as I was outside, I heard him calling for me. I turned and saw him gesturing toward the garden walk.

"Shall we go for a little stroll, Rhys?" I suppressed my urge to groan as I made my way over to the flower filled garden. Orne's "strolls" consisted of lengthy lectures that I didn't care to hear. The rose walk was beautiful, but I didn't want to walk down it. The blended smell of different types of flowers reminded me too much of Bamarre Castle and the paths I used to walk down with Addie. I pushed her out of my mind and tried to pay attention to Orne. He wasn't speaking, however, and didn't begin until we had been wandering for ten minutes.

"Rhys I'm…happy you have taken such an interest in higher magic," he started, "but I must wonder why. Why are you suddenly enthusiastic about magic? Why did you leave so suddenly?"

I assumed these questions were rhetorical, so I remained silent.

"Now, this princess of yours…what's her name?"

I cringed as he brought up this topic. Orne is the smartest being I know; of course he would see where this was leading to. "Addie," I answered, my voice breaking slightly as I spoke her name. I only hoped he didn't notice.

"Yes, Princess Addie. How is she? You were with her during your time off, were you not?"

"Yes, Orne, I was. She is…unwell at the moment. At least, I believe she is. She told me she was going to go consult a dragon about the cure for the Gray Death. I wish I could know how she fares. I wish…"I let my voice die away, afraid that I had said too much. Orne was looking at me, his expression unreadable.

We were silent for a few moments when, to my surprise, he blurted out, "You love her."

I froze. Was it that obvious?

"Of course it's obvious, Rhys," Orne answered my unspoken thoughts. He tends to do that. Either he can read minds, or he is very good at reading facial expressions. I hoped it was the latter.

Was it obvious to Addie, then? Does she know how much I long for her? Of course not. If she did, she wouldn't even speak to me. She would hate me.

"I don't like it," Orne began again, "I don't like how this girl is controlling you."

"Orne—" I began to protest, but he cut me off.

"Let me speak. This girl is a distraction. She is keeping you from your full potential. You could be a great sorcerer, Rhys! You have the natural talent that most of our kind strives to achieve. You could bring so much to this citadel. But that girl is getting in the way. You may not see it, but I do. You are slacking off on your duties, both here and as an apprentice to King Lionel. And what if you are married? You would be cut off from the citadel entirely! All of your talent gone to waste."

For as long as I live, I would never tell Orne where my thoughts were at the moment. He would hate it if he knew that, while lecturing me, I began to daydream what it would be like being married to Addie. It would be perfect. Suddenly, I remembered what Addie had said about marriage when I was last with her.

"What about your marriage?" I asked, cutting into Orne's speech.

I have never seen Orne look so surprised, "What marriage? I haven't been married!"

I told him the tale that the specter had told Addie. Orne looked down, his eyebrows scrunched together. After a few moments of silence, Orne said calmly,

"It must have been a young specter to come up with such a falsehood. Why would I marry someone? It's nonsense! Marriage in general is nonsense. Why would you tie yourself to another person in that way? Marriage is for humans, Rhys. Not for sorcerers. Let the humans ruin their lives. But I forbid you to ruin yours. You will finish your apprenticeship, and then come and live here and become one of the best sorcerers in history. Meanwhile, that girl will probably do something foolish, such as marrying a prince."

I was annoyed with his speech already, but when I heard the tone he used when speaking about Addie—my Addie!—I was furious.

"_That girl_ is the woman I love more than anything in the world. More than this citadel, more than magic, more than being a sorcerer! And if she will have me, I plan on marrying her as soon as possible."

With that being said, I began to fly away. Even in my fury, I could not help but hear what Orne muttered as I made my hasty retreat. "If she lives…" is what he had said.

Suddenly, I had vivid images of where Addie might be at this moment. I imagined her pounding on a large stone wall, begging to be freed from a dragon's lair.

_No…!_ I thought miserably.

I imagined her fighting a large beast with what strength she had left, calling for me, but I'm nowhere in sight. I can't help her. I can't save her. The dragon's flames engulf Addie.

"NO!" I shouted, forcing the images out of my head. I could not stop them, though. They flowed through, relentless.

Orne's right, what if she doesn't live? What if I never see her again? So many nights have been spent imagining a life with Addie as my wife, surrounded by our children. Happy. What if that can never happen? What would I do? I tried to imagine a life without Addie, but the feeling that pulsed from my heart was so painful, I forced myself to stop.

No, I could not live without Addie. That much is certain. So many pointless years, spent mourning over my lost love. Finally, I decided that if I can't have a life with her, then I won't have a life at all.

If she dies, I will die with her.

***Oh, dramatic Rhys..how I love thee. Haha. I'm a huge romantic, if you hadn't noticed yet :P***

***And I always thought Orne would be a sort of jerk about this…Thanks for the comments, by the way! Glad you are liking it so far :) ***


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello, Rhys!"

I looked up from the book Orne gave me a few days ago, now nearly finished, and saw Edmund walking towards me. I felt a wave of guilt pulse through me as I thought of how I had been ignoring the other sorcerers around me during my stay. I hadn't spoken to Edmund since first arriving, and now I was just a few hours from returning to Bamarre castle. My heart gave a sudden lurch as I thought of home.

"Hello, Edmund. I see you are ready to return to King William. I hope you had a nice stay here at the citadel."

The young sorcerer smiled. Always so happy, always carefree. Didn't I used to be like that? What happened to me? I feel like during my entire stay, nothing but negative feelings had been pounding in my breast. My anger at Orne, my worry for Addie. The last time I smiled was when I was with Addie, showing her my lake.

Lost in my thoughts, I forgot I was speaking to Edmund. I forced myself to look at him. He was chatting on, as if he didn't know I wasn't paying attention.

"…but my teacher, Gustav, was saying that I need to work more on lifting next time we are here. You wouldn't believe what trouble I have gotten into with King William. Sending objects flying into his face at random moments. He's so easygoing, though, so he just laughs it off. In fact, before I left—"

"Rhys."

I turned and saw Orne motioning for me to approach. I breathed a sigh of relief, while heart fell into my stomach. I was relieved to get away from Edmund's chatter, but I wasn't really in the mood for talking to Orne.

"Excuse me, Edmund," I said as I turned back, "I hope I may see you again soon."

"Goodbye, Rhys!" he called back cheerfully, unaware of the tension between me and my teacher. Taking a deep breath, I made my way towards Orne. He wasn't look at me when I arrived. He was looking at the sun, just beginning to rise in the east. The light cast a pink-ish glow on the miles of clouds. It was beautiful. Was Addie enjoying this sunrise, somewhere far away?

The silence dragged on until I felt obligated to break it.

"Here is your book, Orne. Thank you for lending it to me," I muttered as I handed the book to him. He took it from me, still not looking away from the sun. Hoping that is all he wanted, I began to back away.

"I need to speak to you Rhys," Orne said, his voice stiff. Keeping my head held high, I flew back to him.

"What do you think of that sunrise, Rhys?" I blinked, surprised; however, I thought it was best not to question him, and just give him an answer.

"I think it's beautiful." Orne finally looked at me.

"And you believe such beauty should be treasured? You don't need to answer; I know that you think yes. I could see your answer by the way you looked into the sun, memorizing its every color. But I must ask, why?"

"Why what?" I asked, perplexed. What did this have to do with anything?

"Why do you believe it should be treasured? The sun rises every day, and you can count on it rising again tomorrow. So why do you spend so much time staring off into it now?"

"Because this one stands out from the others. It is unique. Those clouds that are there now weren't there yesterday morning. The sun did not cast that exact same shade the day before, or the day before that, and it never will again. It is a unique piece of art, one which cannot be replicated."

Orne stared at me for a long time before saying, "You know, most sorcerers do not see it that way. I do not either. I see it as a sun coming up. Nothing more. Why should I get emotional over something so natural, when I could just as easily create something even more beautiful with my wand? This is how you and I differ, Rhys. How you differ from other sorcerers. You have human emotions, not sorcerer ones. Centuries of human poets have spoken just as you have now. They see a flower and write sonnet after sonnet on its beauty. That is why you love this human girl. You see something so precious, something worth treasuring. I see another human. And, though I do not agree with your ways, I must respect them. After all, you aren't the stupidest sorcerer to ever pass through this citadel," he said, smiling. This moment should be cherished. Orne never smiles.

I smiled back. "Thank you, Orne. I'm glad that my feelings have not affected our friendship."

"Farewell, Rhys. Have a safe journey to Bamarre." With that, he flew away. Still smiling, I began my journey back to Bamarre Castle.

"Oh, Rhys! You're back!" Meryl croaked as I entered her chamber. I was ashamed to remember that, while away, I barely thought of her. I was so worried about her sister. I hoped to make up my neglect while I was home.

"Princess Meryl, I am happy to be home again. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," she said softly, although she shivered in her many blankets. I had an idea. Drawing out my wand, I pointed it toward the open window. A cloud draped in and I fashioned it into a warm blanket. Placing it around her shoulders, Meryl thanked me as she relaxed deeper into her chair. Her shivering had stopped. I think I even heard her whisper, "Take that, Sir Gray Death."

"If I am not needed here, I should like to go out and search for Princess Addie."

"Oh yes! Please do, Rhys!" Meryl exclaimed. I said farewell to her, Bella, and Milton, then made my way to the front gate. I will fly out to the west and hope to find Addie there. Cure or no cure, I am bringing her home. Tonight is Meryl's last night, and she wouldn't want Addie to be away during it.

As I flew over the plains near the desert, I began to look over every object in sight, praying that my eyes will fall upon a healthy Addie. After what seemed like eternity, I saw a girl sitting in the grass, holding a spyglass to her face.

My heart soared as I flew towards her.

"Addie! I was looking for…" My brain suddenly began to question why she was sitting instead of standing. Her dress, one I've never seen before, was torn and she had various cuts and burn marks. "Are you hurt?" I asked her.

She looked toward me and smiled, beginning to stand up. A look of pain crossed her face and she fell back to the ground. "You're hurt!" I exclaimed. I landed near her, thinking to offer her assistance.

"I'll be alright," she said, smiling, "I just knocked into a dragon."

I smiled too. I was just so happy that she was alive and here. Here with me. "Is _it_ alright?" I laughed.

She laughed too, "I don't know…Oh, Rhys, I found out the cure for the Gray Death!" She then told me of the dragon Vollys who declaimed for her, then told her of the special water from the Aisnan Valley. The tale she told of running through flames and stabbing the dragon sounded like it came right out of Drualt.

"You and Drualt. The only ones to fight dragons and live to tell the tale. I don't think even Drualt ever escaped from one of their lairs."

She blushed, and my heart beat faster. I was glad when she looked down, for I was afraid she would be able to see my love for her in my eyes.

"I was on my way home," she mumbled. I had an idea that made me so excited; I couldn't control the words flying out of my mouth.

"I can fly you home!" Any opportunity I had in which I could hold her again, I would take it.

To my disappointment, she shook her head. "My boots are faster." Right. Time is not a luxury we have.

"Might I wear one of them?" She nodded and I replaced one of my boots with one of her magic ones. We held hands as we skimmed along the ground. When we reached the boarders of Bamarre, she agreed to fly in my arms the rest of the way. I tried not to look too happy as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I was grateful that the sound of the wind covered up the loud beating of my heart. Although there was still a chance of her feeling it through my cloak.

As we flew, I talked to her about Orne and the marriage he never had. She talked to me about spirits that followed her on her quest. Whoever the spirit was, I thanked it for keeping my Addie safe when I couldn't.

The reunion of the two sisters was very emotional for both of them. They hugged each other so long and hard that my eyes began to sting with unshed tears. Addie quickly told her the cure for the Gray Death and began making plans to journey to the Aisnan Valley tonight.

The Aisnan Valley. Located in the Eskerns, the place known for its many vicious monsters that attack many who enter. Even though Addie defeated a dragon, I still did not like the idea of her going into that valley. Not when I'm here to help.

Bella burst in before I could, "The two of you can't go into the Eskerns in the middle of a thousand monsters!" Thank you, Bella.

"I'll go alone," Meryl said between coughs. I didn't like that either.

"The trip is too rough," Addie protested, "I'll take you. I'm used to it."

"I'll carry Princess Meryl to the waterfall. No one else is needed." I looked at Addie as I spoke. She seemed to be offended by my words. _Can you not see that I am trying to protect you?_ I wanted to ask her.

"I'm going." She said stubbornly. I couldn't see any way around it. Sighing, I said,

"Then I'll wear just one boot." They continued to argue, and I continued to offer ways in which I could help. Looking at Addie, I could see that she was becoming more and more frustrated.

"That's enough!" She shouted. Everyone stopped talking and my eyebrows shot up in shock. The look in her angry eyes made her look even more beautiful, though I thought that now was not the best time to mention that.

"Rhys and Meryl and I will go." She finally said, and I sighed in relief. I will protect her. I will protect them both. Addie asked Milton to bring us a couple of swords as she handed Blood-biter to Meryl.

As Milton returned, Addie was busy calculating which way to go. When she mentioned Surmic village, Bella cut in, reminding her of how cowardly they are. Surmic was the village that refused to help Drualt when his sweetheart Freya was dying just outside their walls.

"It's only for directions," I said, "Surely—"

"I'm the king's daughter; I'll command them to tell us," Addie said, her voice deadly.

Soon, King Lionel came into the room. All three of us hurried to conceal our swords, but that did not fool him. I searched my brain for an excuse.

"Sorcerer's use swords—" I began as Addie said,

"We were comparing—" We looked at each other as our voices faded out. It was Meryl who saved us. She told her father of our quest to the cure. He seemed skeptical after Addie explained to him where she had learnt the cure.

"How do I know the dragon spoke the truth?" I have never been angrier with King Lionel. His daughter is dying! Does he not care? If my daughter were dying, I would carry her to the cure myself.

Meryl quoted a _Homely Truth _which she hoped would persuade him. When he didn't understand, I translated it.

"Sire, we can strike first and nip the monsters. You can strike next and vanquish them." Finally, the king nodded and said he would be ready to go within the week. Does he not know that this is his eldest daughter's last night?

When he finally left the room, Addie and I agreed it was time to go. The clock had just struck nine and Meryl was to die at dawn. When we walked out of the front gate, I looked at the sky, still showing hints of pink from the sunset, and I remembered the talk I had with Orne when the sun had risen. When he had told me why I wanted to marry Addie. As I thought of this, I began to wonder if I would ever have the chance to even tell her how I feel. Who knew what would happen tonight? We may all die, or I may be the only one to die. Is my time up? Will I never be able to tell her of my love?

I looked at her as Meryl climbed into my arms. As I looked into her eyes, I knew that the answer was no. Somehow I will tell her. No matter what, I will protect her and her sister tonight. I refuse to let them die.

Addie smiled at me as she held her hand out. Grabbing it, I returned her smile. Then, without speaking, we simultaneously raised our foot with the magic boot, and took a step.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here you go! I had fun writing this one, but it took a while..sorry about the wait. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Keep in mind that most of it was written at about 3am so...ya :P Enjoy!  
**

The night grew cold as we ran. I could feel Meryl shivering in my arms and I tried to draw her closer to the flame in my chest. As we reached Surmic, Addie and I exchanged our boots for regular ones. Setting down Meryl, I banged on the gates, shouting,

"Halloo there! Let us in!"

"We come from the king!" Addie added. I heard a few people within the walls mumbling, but nothing happened.

"I'll fly up and open the gate," I murmured impatiently. Before I could, however, a man appeared and opened the gate for us. I reached for Meryl, who was struggling to walk after a strong coughing fit.

"Hurry!" the man shouted above us. I shot an angry look at him as I hurried Meryl through the gate. Addie was waiting for us inside. As soon as we crossed through, the gate slammed behind us. The man stared at us and, as I bowed, his eyes got wider.

"A sorcerer!" he breathed.

Meryl began to cough again.

"A maiden in a cloud!" his eyes got bigger, if that was even possible.

Impatiently, Addie began, "I am Princess Adelina. We need—"

"A princess!" the man interrupted. Any more of this and his eyes will pop out! I turned away from the ridiculous man and saw that most, if not all, of the villagers had gathered around us. Addie tried again, this time addressing the crowd around us.

"We need directions to the Aisnan Valley. Who can tell us?"

A few looked at their feet, but nobody spoke up. The only sound was that of Meryl's cough.

Desperately, Addie added, "My sister is sick. Won't you help us?"

Finally, a man stepped forward. "I am Dunstan, mayor here. What is this about?"

Addie began to explain to Dunstan why we were here. When she mentioned the Gray Death, many of the villagers caught their breath and inched away from us.

"She'll be cured if she drinks from the waterfall in the Aisnan Valley."

Suddenly, everyone began to talk at once, some protesting that water cannot cure diseases. Dunstan called everyone back to order. He explained to us how no one in Surmic had ever been afflicted by the Gray Death.

"If you arouse the monsters in the Valley, we will suffer," he continued.

"If there are monsters in our path, we'll fight them," Addie replied stubbornly.

I stared incredulously at the people before me. I knew Surmic was a village of cowards, but I would never have imagined them to be _this_ bad!

Meryl voiced my thoughts, "No wonder Drualt left Bamarre after he came to Surmic Village."

The mayor began to protest, but I raised my baton before this argument wasted any more of the limited time Meryl had to live.

Threatened by my baton, Dunstan agreed to give us directions. "The valley is due north. Follow the stars and you'll find it."

Follow the stars? What kind of directions are those?

"Dunstan! They'll lose their way!" Addie, Meryl, and I turned to see a young man emerging from the crowd. He made his way toward us. "The path isn't marked. You have to know which turns to take. It's a long, twisting way." He turned towards Meryl, "You will fight, my lady, sick as you are?"

"I will fight," Meryl replied between coughs.

The man faced the crowd and spoke loud enough so that everyone could hear. "I'll lead them to the valley, and when the monsters strike, I'll fight too." He then turned to Meryl and Addie and, bowing, said, "I am Gavin. Some in Surmic have courage."

Before leaving to get his weapons, Gavin smiled at Meryl and then Addie. Maybe it was just my imagination, but it seemed that his eyes lingered a while longer on Addie. This thought caused a strange feeling to stir inside of me, one that I have never felt before. It was a mixture of anger, longing, and despair. I couldn't put a name to it.

Gavin finally returned two men and a young woman following him. Seeing their courage, another man and woman joined us as well. I heard the woman begin to recite _Drualt,_

"_Be brave, Bamarre!_

_Go forth, Bamarre,_

_The timid with the strong,_

_Let not your heroes_

_Fight alone."_

Dunstan looked at the six that had joined us, "You go at your peril."

"You stay at your peril," Gavin replied.

As we filed out of the village, I noticed Gavin quickly walking in between Addie and Meryl. Seeing this stranger walking beside the woman I love and her sister helped me realize what I was feeling. I was jealous.

Putting a name to my feeling did not make it feel any better, I realized much to my disappointment.

I quickened my pace so that I could walk on Addie's right side.

As we walked, I looked around me, only imagining the monsters that could be lurking within the shadows of the hills surrounding us. I looked at Addie beside me; so innocent. Did I do the right thing, allowing her to join us? Surly with me carrying Meryl and the six villagers fighting beside us, we should be able to get there safely. Did I really need to risk Addie's life?

I became aware that the group was talking about the waterfall.

One of the women, Eliza, as I found out she was called, was saying, "The grass under the falls, where the water lands and vanishes, is the greenest in the Eskerns. We pasture our sheep there when we are well armed. You can almost see them grow fat as they graze."

"Have you ever drunk from the falls?" I asked. If Addie was going to risk her life, I might as well find out if it's worth it. Even though I believed Addie when she told me the cure, I still worried that the dragon may have lied.

"When I bring the sheep, I drink the water. We all do," Gavin replied.

The finality struck me all of a sudden. I could not predict what was going to happen to us, but as the dark hills rose higher and higher around us, I was filled with a strong sense of foreboding. These may be my last moments with Addie.

Without thinking, I touched Addie's arm. We fell to the back of the group. There was no backing out of this now.

"There is something I must say," I began, my voice breaking. Remembering that the feelings between us may be completely one-sided, I mumbled, "Although you may not like to hear it."

I stopped again, unable to continue. But I must.

"It concerns us. You," _Just say it, Rhys, _"and me," I finally choked out.

"You needn't say it," she murmured.

"No, I must. Orne is a fine teacher, as I've told you. And very convincing." I realized that I was stalling a bit and strived to get to the point. "But I don't always agree with him. On the subject of marriage, to humans anyway. I think he's mistaken, especially about me. Oh, Addie, we may both die tonight."

I stopped abruptly. Feeling more confident than I probably should have, I grabbed her hand and continued.

"If we die or if I die…" _There's no going back, Rhys. Just say it. _The rest came out in a rush. "I must tell you that I love you, and if I live I will ask for your hand, but you needn't say anything now if it distresses you, and I might rather die without knowing that you don't love me if that's how you feel."

Absolute silence. I couldn't see her face very well in the darkness. Why she trying to find a way to gently reject me? Why else would it take years to answer me?

"Addie?" My voice began to shake, so I closed my mouth.

In the quiet of the night, I heard her softly say, "I do love you."

Pure joy. That is the only thing that could describe what I was feeling in that moment. I placed my hand under her chin and lifted her face so that I may see her eyes.

"Oh, Addie," I said, the happiness I felt leaking into my voice. I leaned forward and her eyes closed. Just seconds before my lips could meet hers, we heard Meryl shout,

"Addie! Where are you? Rhys?" She sounded frightened. I heard Addie sigh.

"We're coming!" she shouted back. I picked Addie up into my arms. She gasped, but smiled. I flew her back to Meryl, saying as we landed, "We were just talking about what's to come." Addie glanced at me and smiled.

"I thought a monster had taken you," Meryl said, coughing.

We continued to walk toward the valley. I held Addie's hand tightly in mine. Now that I had her, I was not going to let her go. As we began to descend into the valley, Meryl asked Addie to recite something from _Drualt_. Addie began to recite from an early battle scene. I joined in, and soon the villagers and Meryl joined us. As we got lower into the valley, our voices echoed from all around us.

"_Now carve my sword._

_Now bite, my arrows. _

_Now die, my enemy._

_Victory for Bamarre!"_

Gavin stopped walking. "Here is the ledge. When we jump down, we'll be level with the valley."

The villagers began jumping off of the ledge. Before I could help Addie, she jumped off and landed in Gavin's arms. Again, the jealousy shot through me. Knowing now that she loves me, I wished even more that it was my arms she fell into. I picked up Meryl, ignoring her protests, and joined the others.

As we made our way to the big rock that Gavin called the Sentry, a huge boulder crashed into his chest. I looked around. Boulders, dirt, and trees were flying around us. Ogres lined the hills, surrounding our small group. As I made my way toward Meryl and Addie, my sword drawn, I looked up to see hundreds of gryphons swooping toward us. I grabbed Addie's hand and stood close to Meryl. Addie's face was white. Meryl was smiling.

"Victory for Bamarre!" she shouted.

The next moments were terrible. I continuously tried to carry Meryl to the falls, but I had to keep stopping in order to fight of the monsters attacking us. I kept close to Addie as well, helping her if she needed me. I drew clouds from the sky and blinded the ogres by wrapping them around their heads. Meryl continued to laugh.

"Die, monsters! Victory for Bamarre!"

"Victory for Meryl!" Addie shouted.

When the waterfall was in sight, a large shadow fell over us. I heard a strange sound, like bells.

A dragon. Judging by the wound in its belly, I assumed it was the one that captured Addie.

"I prepared this welcome for you, little princess," I heard the dragon say. Soon its tail was wrapping around Meryl and Addie. "Home we go," she said as she prepared to lift off.

Anger pulsing through me, I began to call all of the clouds I could command and wrapped them around her head. I looked and saw that Addie and Meryl had slipped free.

The dragon flamed, just missing me. I stabbed her in the eye. She flamed again, and this time it caught my cloak. The fire spread and I felt the air rush by me as I fell from the sky. I heard the thud of my body hitting the ground, and then I could feel it.

Pain was everywhere, pain was everything. The fire spread, catching onto my clothes. I couldn't move. I couldn't reach out and grab my wand to put out the fire. Darkness began to cloud my vision. I could feel the flame in my chest quivering.

_Please, make it stop!_ I begged as the fire continued. The pain was overwhelming and I just wanted it to end. Extinguish the flame in my chest, if that's what it will take, just so that I won't have to live another moment in torment.

Rain began to pour down on me, bringing me a sweet moment of relief. That's when I remembered Addie. Where was she? Was she safe? Was she lying on the ground hurt? I shuddered to think of her in the same situation as me. I tried to get up so that I may try to find her, but the pain came back full force, dragging me back into hell.

"Addie," I breathed as the darkness finally consumed me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Many have been messaging me about how Rhys doesn't have a heart. The way I see it is: Addie says he blushes, which means he has blood, which means something needs to be pumping it. I don't know if he does or not, but that's just what was going through my mind ;) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! As i reach the end, I will be adding a few things that are not in the book. I feel like the story ended a little too quickly...**

Darkness was around me. It was different from the darkness that consumed me as I was overcome by pain; this was peaceful. Or would have been, if I had been able to relax. The bed they placed me on was extremely comfortable, but I could not relax with all of my thoughts racing through my head.

When the rain started to pour, it had quenched the fire that was burning through my clothes and eased the worst of the pain. That was when I was finally able to open my eyes.

It was bright, and not from the rising sun, but from the whorl of light that hung above me.

"A fairy," I breathed. Soon the fairy lifted me into the air and started flying me up a mountain I had not noticed was there. Then I remembered what the dragon Vollys had told Addie—that the falls fell directly from Mount Ziriat, the mountain where the fairies hid themselves.

Addie! I had not seen her since the dragon had flamed at me. How was she? I looked around myself as the fairy flew me higher, but I could not see her. Simply moving my head around had made me dizzy, so I stopped searching. I would ask someone as soon as I could.

A few moments later I found myself in the room with the peaceful darkness and comfortable bed. The fairy had leaned in close, consuming me in its light, and left. As soon as the light left me, I felt the pain slipping away. I felt my arm cautiously and noticed nothing different—no burn marks or anything. The fairy had healed me.

One disadvantage about being a sorcerer is that we are not able to sleep. I used to feel sorry for the humans who had to take so many hours away from their already short lives. Now, I envied them. Without sleep, I had no way to escape my thoughts. All I had now to do was lay in the darkness, wait to be fully healed, and worry.

Where was Addie? Did the fairies save her as well? Is she in a comfortable bed somewhere, sleeping safely? And Meryl, was she able to get to the falls in time? The sky was a dull pink when I had fallen, and I worried that she had not been able to drink from the falls before the sun rose.

My thoughts raced from Addie to Meryl and back to Addie again. It seemed like I spent days laying there in the darkness. I started to fear for my sanity. What I wouldn't give to be able to sleep, just to escape for a few hours.

Something creaked on my left. Remembering the last time I tried to look around, I cautiously moved my head toward the sound. My neck was a little stiff, but I was not dizzy anymore.

Looking over, I saw a small figure enter the room. As it stepped toward me, I began to recognize familiar features on its body. The voice confirmed my suspicions.

"Hello Rhys," Milton said gently, "how are you feeling?"

"Milton," I croaked. I had not used my voice in a while. I cleared my throat and started again, "Milton, what are you doing here?"

"The fairies sent for Bella and I. They told us the whole story. Bella is with Addie right now."

My breathing quickened when I heard Addie's name.

"Addie? How is she? Where is she? Is she alright?" I was speaking too fast. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, willing myself to calm down.

Milton chuckled. " She's fine Rhys. She's been asleep since the fight, but she should be waking up soon."

"What happened to her?" I whispered, not wanting—but needing—to hear his answer.

"A boulder had smashed into her chest," he said softly. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"But she's alright now!" Milton added quickly, "The fairies fixed all of her broken bones and she is not in any pain. When she wakes up, she will feel like her old self again. Which reminds me of my question, how are you feeling? "

I sighed. "I feel fine, Milton, just a little weak. Perhaps if I were able to get up and fly around a bit…" I suggested.

"No, Rhys, I'm sorry. In order for you to be completely healed, you need to rest. You also need darkness and silence, and I suppose I am not helping with any of that. I will leave you now. If you need anything, I will be right outside this door."

"Thank you. And, Milton," I added as he began to walk away. He turned and faced me. "As soon as Addie is awake, will you tell me?"

"Of course, Rhys." I thought I saw him smile as he walked away. He must guess that I am in love with her. It doesn't matter. He would have found out anyway. Addie was going to be okay, which meant that as soon as we were both healed we could get married.

With this happier thought in mind, I laid back and lost myself in my thoughts.

Every now and then Milton would enter and make sure I was doing well. Whenever he entered, I would immediately ask about Addie.

"She's still sleeping," he would usually say. However, towards the end of the day Milton came in and gave me different news.

"She is awake. I have just come back from her chamber."

"Is she well?" I asked urgently.

Milton smiled, "She is fine. A little disoriented from waking up in a strange place, and from trying to grasp Meryl's situation…" His voice faded off and I thought I detected a look of sadness on his face.

I was ashamed to realize that I had completely forgotten to ask about Meryl.

"Was Meryl able to get to the falls?" I asked.

Milton looked surprised, "Hasn't anyone told you? I guess not since I'm the one watching over you. Meryl never made it to the falls."

I was confused. "Then how is she still alive? What do you mean her 'situation'?"

"She was too close to death for her to live," Milton explained, "So the fairies gave her a choice, death or to be transformed into a fairy. I'm sure you can guess the rest. "

Meryl was a fairy now! She must be so happy, to live forever as the most beautiful and powerful being on earth. But as I looked at Milton's face, I saw the unhappiness again, and then I understood. Meryl was no longer human, so she is no longer Princess Meryl. The king is no longer her father and Addie is no longer her sister.

"I have to see Addie," I said quickly, jumping off of the bed. Milton caught me and held me back. My sudden movements caused my head to spin. Milton directed me back to the bed, and I waited for the room to stop moving.

"You are still too weak, Rhys. Besides, Addie is probably sleeping again."

"But, I need to be with her." I whispered. The woman I loved has lost her beloved sister, and I couldn't even be there to hold her as she cried. I have never felt so helpless.

"Meryl is with her," Milton said softly. He understood my pain, but also knew that there was nothing I could do. "Please, just lay back and relax. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can see her."

With this thought in mind, I laid back down on the bed. Milton situated my bedcovers and left me to sit outside the door again.

If relaxing will speed my recovery, then that is exactly what I will do. I closed my eyes and worked to clear my mind. All I had to do was think of nothing. I could do that.

I did.

Two days later I opened my eyes. I knew it was two days based on how many times Milton would enter my room. He would check on me three times a day: morning, afternoon, and night. It was on this second day that I realized I felt different. I sat up slowly, not wanting to rush things. Then I cautiously swung my legs to the side of my bed and pushed off, until I was upright and floating a few inches off of the ground.

I felt fine. No dizziness, no stiffness. I flew around a bit and was happy to realize that I felt completely normal. My healing must be complete.

Milton entered a few moments later, and smiled as he saw me pacing the room.

"I am happy to see you are feeling better Rhys. She's fine," he added when he saw I was about to ask after Addie. "She has actually been here to see you numerous times in the past few days."

I gasped, "Why didn't you bring her in here?"

"Because if I did, it would have slowed your recovery," Milton explained. He went over to a window and opened it. I squinted as my eyes tried to adjust.

"Now," he continued, "The fairies have given you clothes to wear while you are here. They are lying over there by the table. Everyone is in the dining hall. You can meet us there when you are finished." He gave me directions on where to go, and then left me.

I looked at myself through a full-length mirror hanging on the wall. This must be the other reason why Milton did not bring Addie to me. I looked horrible.

I searched the room and saw that the fairies had also left me supplies so that I may clean myself. Grateful, I filled the tub with water and took a brief, yet thorough, bath. I then went over to the table and put on the clothes the fairies had left me. Not surprising, they fit. And the fabric was extremely soft.

I looked in the mirror again as I tried to make myself look decent. As I situated my hair, I noticed a small scar above my left eyebrow. I thought back to the fight and tried to remember when I was hit there. It must have been when I smashed into the ground.

I was confused, why would the fairies heal me everywhere except there? As I touched it, I remembered a soldier I had met once, in a land far away from Bamarre, who had spent hours bragging about his battle scars and how he had gotten each one.

Is that what it is then, a battle scar? I didn't particularly want a reminder of that awful fight. But then, I remembered, it was also the night where Addie said she loved me. In that case, I liked having the scar there.

Checking one last time to make sure I didn't look like I had spent days lying in bed, I hurried to the dining hall.

When I stepped through the doorway, I saw that everyone was eating dinner. There was a man there, sitting next to Meryl. He must have been a fairy. Anyway, it didn't matter who he was because I saw Addie sitting right in front of me. Her eyes were down, looking at her plate.

It was as if I had been holding my breath all of these days, and now, as I looked upon her beautiful face, my lungs were filled with air again. I felt complete.

Addie looked up then, and her face lit up as she smiled.

"Rhys!" she exclaimed as she shot out of her chair and ran to me. I flew to her and picked her up, closing the distance between us. I couldn't stop smiling.

"I didn't trust Milton when he said you were well," I said, "I had to see for myself." Sobering a little, I smoothed the hair from her face so that I may get a better look at her. "You are well, aren't you?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. Her smile wavered a little as she noticed my scar. Touching it, she said, "Does it hurt?"

Her fingers left a trail of fire on my skin. I was burning, but not like when I was injured. It was a good feeling. I held her closer to me.

"No," I replied, "The fairies let me keep it. It makes me look dashing."

As she smiled, I could no longer contain myself. Reaching for my wand, I pointed it at an opened window. Nothing happened. I was surprised and confused, but Addie laughed.

"There are no clouds here," she explained.

I laughed as well. "I wanted to wrap us in one and kiss you. I suppose I'll have to…" I raised her closer to me and I closed the small gap between us. I kissed her closed eyelid, her cheek, and finally her mouth.

She seemed nervous at first, letting me kiss her. But as I began to pull away, she pulled me back and kissed me. I found myself laughing as our lips moved together. I couldn't help it; I was joyous.

The fire I felt before as she touched my forehead was nothing compared to how I felt as we kissed.

I was the one that pulled away first. I felt that it was necessary, given that we had an audience. Addie was confused when I started to put her down, but as she realized that our friends were watching, she began to blush.

"I'm also keeping you from your dinner," I whispered. She smiled and pulled me to the table. I sat next to her as she finished what was left on her plate.

"How are you feeling, Rhys?" the man asked me.

I was surprised that he had addressed me, and it took me a moment to reply. "I'm feeling very well, thank you."

"Oh!" Meryl exclaimed, "Rhys you haven't met Drualt."

"Drualt?" I asked, shocked. Surly it was just a coincidence.

Meryl laughed as she explained that Drualt, _the_ Drualt, was turned into a fairy a long time ago. My eyes were wide as I processed this. Addie laughed at my expression.

"That's exactly what I looked like when I found out," she said.

Throughout the rest of the meal I watched Meryl and Drualt. They seemed like old friends, and when Meryl looked at him, she wore the same expression as Addie did when she saw me walk in the room. Pure happiness.

I was happy for Meryl, and I knew that, when we leave, she would be happy with Drualt—just like I will spend every day for the rest of my life with Addie trying to make her happy.

That evening Addie showed me a pathway that was covered with roses. It reminded me of her favorite path at Bamarre Castle, only these roses seemed more beautiful. We walked in silence for a while, my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist.

"Tomorrow," she said suddenly.  
I looked at her questioningly. "Tomorrow?" I repeated.

"If it's alright with you, I would like the wedding to be tomorrow. I don't need a big one, I just want to be married to you."

I smiled as I realized that she wanted to be with me as much as I yearned to be with her.

"Tomorrow it is, then," I said, holding her closer, "I can't think of a reason why we should wait. I will fly over to Bamarre Castle to speak with your father tonight. Do you think the king will allow a lowly sorcerer to marry his daughter?"

Her expression seemed to say that her father wouldn't even care if she never got married. I sat down on a bench and pulled her onto my lap. We sat in silence for a while, rejoicing in the feeling of being able to finally hold each other.

"Well, my love," I finally said, "if you do not want a big wedding, then we must make up for it by having a big honeymoon. Anywhere you want to go and anything you want to do, just name it and I will arrange it."

She laughed as she laid her head on my shoulder. "It doesn't matter to me. As long as I am with you, I will be happy."

I will surprise her then. I will give her a honeymoon better than she can dream of. Another thing I will have to arrange tonight. I will think about it as I fly to Bamarre Castle.

Without warning, Addie suddenly pressed her lips to mine. I had held off from kissing her before, not wanting to rush her into anything. She must have craved it as much as I did.

My kisses became urgent, hungry. Hers reflected mine. We must have both realized at once that, this time, we did not have an audience. Her hands were in my hair, pushing me closer. I couldn't breathe. I didn't want to breathe. The fire I felt before was stronger than ever. I pulled away before it could consume me. Addie reluctantly pulled away as well, dropping her hands into her lap.

"It's late," I said, still trying to catch my breath, "I need to leave now if I ever want a chance to speak with your father. You should get some rest, too."

She nodded, "Will you come see me in the morning?"

"You know I can't see the bride before the wedding," I laughed. She laughed as well, but looked disappointed.

"Just think," I added, "after tomorrow, we can spend every moment of the rest of our lives together." She smiled and I kissed her forehead.

"Come, you need to rest." I picked her up and flew her to the door to her chamber. Before she could enter, I put my hands on her face and pulled her in for a final kiss.

"Goodnight, my darling." I breathed. She leaned in for another kiss, but I stopped her.

I flew off before I lost my will to leave her.


	15. Chapter 15

***A/N: sorry about the delay! The first semester of college can really keep you busy :P * **

"There, you are ready," said Milton as he straightened out the last piece of my wedding clothes—provided by the fairies. My hands shaking, I turned toward the large mirror in the corner of my bedchamber. The sight of me in such fine clothes only made my nervousness increase.

Within the hour I would be getting married. I was not anxious about Addie being my wife. The one thing that caused my hands to shake and my breathing to quicken was the idea of being her husband. Surely I could never deserve such a pure, beautiful woman. If I could have slept last night, I'm sure I would have had nightmares of Addie realizing this one fact: she is too good for me.

"Not having second thoughts are you?"

I turned toward the unexpected, yet familiar, voice.

"Orne, you're here!" I smiled at my teacher. I caught a glimpse of a smiling Milton as he left the room.

"Yes, yes, I am here," he said impatiently, "I didn't seem to have much of a choice. The fairies _insisted_ that I came."

I was too happy to be upset about his displeased expression as he glanced at my wedding clothes. When he finished, he said with a sigh, "Well. All of those years I spent teaching you and this is what you do. Throw it all away for some girl."

"She is not some girl, Orne," I objected, "I—"

"Love her, I know," he interrupted. He sighed again. "Rhys, you know I dislike the idea of sorcerers marrying—"

"I know that, Orne, but—" I began.

"Let me finish, Rhys." He paused briefly before continuing. "You know I dislike it, but…you should also know that whatever you do, I will support you."

I smiled, touched. "Thank you, Orne. Your support today means the world to me."

Uncomfortable with emotional scenes, Orne changed the subject—as I knew he would.

"I have heard that King Lionel was unable to make it today. Seems a bit strange a king missing his daughter's wedding."

I laughed as I remembered my encounter with King Lionel last night. He didn't seem to care that his daughter was marrying a sorcerer and not a prince. I even saw a slight smile forming—his smiles were just about as rare as Orne's. True to his habits, however, he first sought permission from his beloved Homely Truths. The passage he read seemed to make up his mind for him.

"Yes," I said, still laughing, "but I don't think Addie will mind, as long as Meryl is here."

"We're ready," Milton said as he walked back into the room.

I felt myself begin to shake when Orne's hand patted me on the back. Strangely, that one gesture was enough to cause my shaking to subside.

I soon found myself standing in the great hall where the ceremony would take place. Drualt , who would be conducting the wedding, was standing in the middle. The Surmic villagers stood on my side, along with Orne, and Milton waited on Addie's side.

The minutes ticked by and I began to grow nervous again. Would she even show up?

Then, finally, I heard footsteps coming down the hall. My eyes became glued to the entryway, yearning to see her. It had only been a few hours since we were together, and yet it felt like several centuries.

And suddenly, she was there.

The world faded away as I watched this beautiful woman—soon to be my wife—approach me. My mind went back to the day when we first met. Her chair had tipped back; I bent to right it, her face turning a deep red.

A smile appeared on my face as I remembered when I had given her a gift and she had placed her hand on my face. Soon I remembered her kissing my cheek before leaving for her quest. The feeling of her in my arms as I flew her out of the forest. The smile that shone through her eyes as she told me she loved me.

All of these memories came flooding back as Drualt performed the ceremony. My eyes continued to stay on Addie. Before I knew it, our wedding charms had been filled. The young girl I had met years before—who, since then, has been the cause of my despair, self-loathing, hope, and love—is now my wife.

The party following the ceremony was a long one. In essence, it had seemed like a good idea when the wedding was being planned. Now, however, all I wanted was to finally be alone with my wife.

_My wife._ Will I ever get used to the feeling those words give me?

Slowly, as the afternoon grew later, people began to leave. Orne was the first to go, wanting to return to the citadel. By evening, it was just Meryl, Drualt, Addie, and I. Meryl and Addie were talking at the end of the room, looking out at the sunset. Drualt and I stood together, saying nothing. Finally, Meryl walked over and she and Drualt left the room.  
A great feeling of relief washed over me as I realized that Addie and I were finally alone.

She was still looking out the window at the sun hovering in the horizon. I came up behind and wrapped my arms around her wait—kissing her cheek, her neck. She sighed happily and turned around in my arms so that she was facing me.

"When would you like to leave for our honeymoon?" I asked, my lips moving along hers. For the first time today, I noticed a look of unhappiness on her face.

"We don't have to leave right away, if you don't want to leave Meryl yet," I reassured her.

She smiled sheepishly. "I just need another day or so…is that alright?"

"Of course it is," I laughed, "take as long as you need. I'm in no hurry. Besides," I added, "the fairies left us a wedding gift."

"They did? What is it?"

"I'll show you." Lifting Addie into my arms, I flew to my bedchamber. Drualt told me that, during the party, the fairies had decorated my chambers for Addie and I. Opening the door, I saw numerous candles lit all over the room, a giant fire in the fireplace, and rose petals from Addie's favorite walk strewn all over. A slow smile formed on her face as I set her down.

"I love it," she said finally, as she turned back to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. No longer able to contain myself, I pulled her closer and pressed my lips to hers. My kiss became urgent, as they did the night before, but so did hers. I think we both realized that, as husband and wife, there was no reason for us to stop.

My hands began to loosen the strings on her dress, and soon the strings on her corset. Her hands were busy as well, pulling of my jacket, my shirt…

Soon we were standing before each other, clothes crumpled and forgotten on the floor. My hands began to shake as I looked at Addie, a mixture of nervousness and excitement. She blushed as she looked at my naked body, and the blush deepened as she realized she was naked as well. I pulled her into my arms again, pressing her against my body.

"My love, how beautiful you are," I whispered into her neck. I heard her sigh as she once again wrapped her arms around me. I lifted her into my arms and carried her over to the large bed in the middle of the room, where we would finally be husband and wife in every sense.


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Although this is short, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to all of those who persevered and made it to my fic's conclusion. I will most likely be editing a good portion of my first chapters before finalizing my project. Once again, thank you all and have a wonderful 2014! **

Addie and I spent the next couple days at the castle, exploring and walking through the various gardens. Mostly, however, I encouraged her to spend time with Meryl. I worried about Addie, knowing that leaving her sister would be a very hard thing to do, but I resolved that I would do everything in my power to make the parting easier.

Three days after our wedding, Addie decided it would be a good time to leave for our honeymoon—after stopping at Bamarre Castle to see her father and gather any luggage we might need. Unable to pinpoint a single location for our trip, I decided to take her to the most beautiful locations of the world. Spending her whole life in the castle, she told me she had very little experience traveling. The stunning cities and landscapes I had breezed over so many decades ago would be rejuvenated in my eyes with my bride alongside me.

The ever-generous fairies provided us with sturdy horses for our journey and ensured us that we would face no danger in the valley. The villagers, Bella, Milton, Meryl, Addie, and I made our way down the mountain, and when it came time for the sisters to say goodbye, I drew everyone aside so that they may have some privacy.

Bella was weeping, again. Milton was patting her back, comforting her in his quiet way.

"Meryl will come back," I heard him saying, "She will go on the adventures she always dreamed of and come to tell us all about them." Bella began to object, saying princesses shouldn't fight in battles, but sobbed harder when she realized her mistake. Meryl was no longer a princess. King Lionel only had one daughter now.

The villagers were gathered together, excited to return to their homes and to proudly announce their victory.

"Surmic will no longer be a village of cowards!" The others agreed, cheering, when another cut in softly,

"Thanks to Gavin…" Their smiles vanished as they remembered the brave man who had stepped forth and proved that anyone could be a hero.

I looked to Addie and Meryl. They were embracing each other, holding on for dear life. A moment later, Addie pulled away and turned toward me. I could see traces of tears on her face, but a determined look in her eye as she looked to me with a small smile.

We mounted our horses then, to ride through the valley and toward Surmic. Addie was silent most of the way, her face downcast when she thought I wasn't looking. I knew it would take her a while to adjust to Meryl's new life. But I hoped that our new life together would be a balm.

After we said goodbye to the villagers and thanked them for their help, we finally began our trip home. As we neared the castle, Addie looked around and began to smile—comforted by the familiar sights. I laughed and when she looked at me questioningly, I said, "I'm just happy that you are happy".

She smiled back, and this time the smile reached her eyes—the traces of sadness nearly gone. "I love you," she replied. Happily, I realized that those words produced the same reaction now as they did when I first heard them.

I held out my hand as I rode alongside her, and she took it in her own. I smiled at Addie, my love, my wife. I reveled in the thought of our future, my beautiful Addie and I, fighting monsters side by side, defending Bamarre. I would protect her, and she would protect me, my brave darling. No specter or dragon will ever come between us, and we would ensure a bright future for our children and our country.

Holding Addie's hand tighter, I began to recite,

_Come with me to battle,_

_My love. Tarry at my side._

_Stay with me_

_When battle is done._

_Tarry at my side._

_Laugh with me,_

_And walk with me_

_The long, long way._

_Tarry with me,_

_My love, at my side._

The End.


End file.
